Weekend Getaway
by merlinspants13
Summary: Clexa Fake Dating AU - 'Cause its a great trope and why not? What has this girl gotten her into? A weekend away with a group of people she had never met with her apparent 'girlfriend' That's exactly what this girl had gotten her into. - Rated T for now. Could become M in later chapters.
1. Bail Me Out

Clexa fake dating AU

So I haven't written anything in a _really_ long time, but I'm really loving The 100. So here goes. Hope you enjoy it.

-  
Chapter 1 - Bail Me Out

Lexa had no idea how she had ended up here. Okay well that's not true, she had been brought along by her best friends Anya and Lincoln. They were here because Lincoln had wanted them to meet his girlfriend, Octavia, and it just so happened to be her birthday so they had gotten an invite. Anya and Lexa had gotten there a little early – mostly because Lincoln lied to them about when it started, to make sure they wouldn't be late. She had seemed pretty cool though, good for Lincoln, and she made him happy. Or that's the impression Lexa got from them. Now she was sitting at the bar with a drink in front of her. Anya had found a group of people to have fun with for the night, and Lincoln was busy helping his girlfriend Octavia with hostess duty.

"So, do you come here often?" she heard from the seat next to her. She wanted to roll her eyes but held herself back.

"No. Just here for the free booze." She said, sounding disinterested, taking another sip of her drink, finishing it off.

"Are you here by yourself tonight?" he asked, not noticing her lack of interest in any conversation.

"One of my best friends is dating the birthday girl – So he's off doing the boyfriend thing." She said shrugging as she signalled the bartender to mix her another and before she knew what was happening there was a girl sitting next to her

"Hey, Babe." before Lexa realised what was happening this girl was leaning over to kiss her on the cheek. Lexa tried really hard to keep her face neutral. Who was this girl and what was she doing?

"Hey." she said lamely.

"You know Clarke?" the guy next to Lexa said looking about as confused as Lexa felt right now.

"Uh- " Lexa began before Clarke spoke up again, placing her arm over Lexa's shoulder.

"Sorry, let me introduce my girlfriend-" at this point Lexa was glad her mind had caught on to what was happening because this girl had no idea what her name was.

"Lexa. I'm her girlfriend, Lexa." she said taking another sip of her drink.

"Oh. Wow. Sorry, Clarke." Jasper said looking embarrassed "I didn't know. I'm really sorry. I tried using my lame lines-" he was babbling by this point.

"Did he try the 'do you come here often?' one?" she said lightly and Jasper looked sheepish. She actually felt a little bad for the guy now. But it was obvious the two of them were at least friendly with each other. It mostly looked like friendly banter from an outsiders view.

"No worries. No harm, no foul." Lexa said and shrugged again, which she realised Clarke must've taken as a subtle hint to get her arm away from her as she had quickly removed her arm from resting on her shoulder.

"Right. Well I think I'm going to-" he began to get out of the chair before an older woman came over towards them.

"Hey, Mrs Griffin!" Jasper called out, looking nervous as he noticed her. "Have you met Clarke's girlfriend– totally awesome chick! I was not hitting on her at all!" he said standing up and shuffling away muttering to himself.

"Girlfriend, huh? I didn't know you were seeing anyone, Clarke." The woman said with questioning eyes, as if scrutinising the two of them. Clarke looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Lexa." She said offering her name as she stood up, extending her hand out to the woman.

"Mum, meet Lexa." Clarke finally spoke up, looking over towards Lexa apologetically as the woman shook her hand. "Lexa, meet my mum."

"It's nice to finally meet you." Lexa said looking at Clarke imagining she looked a little like a deer caught in headlights now – _what had she gotten herself in to?_

"I'd say the same, but Clarke hasn't told me _anything_ about you."

"We've been taking it slow, you know." Clarke offered, trying to seem casual "This is really the first time she's met anyone besides Octavia."

"You know, you should bring Lexa with you to the holiday house next weekend, with your friends." Seriously what has this girl gotten her into? A weekend away with a group of people she had never met with her apparent 'girlfriend'? That's exactly what this girl had gotten her into.

"Uh-" Lexa sounded hesitant not sure on what the appropriate response for a fake girlfriend in this situation was.

"Mum, I don't know-" Clarke said, looking towards Lexa. She was trying to give her a way out.

"I'd love to get to know her more. If Lexa is free, of course." she had made it sound like a challenge – like she didn't believe she was Clarke's girlfriend, which okay that _was_ true, but that was besides the point.

"Sure. Sounds like it could be fun, Clarke." Clarke's mouth opened in surprise before she quickly shut it.

"Wonderful. I look forward to seeing you again, Lexa." Clarke's mum said smiling before heading off towards a man over at the other side of the room.

"I am _so_ sorry!" Clarke apologised sitting down at the seat jasper had previously been sitting. Lexa sat down next to her. "I was just trying to help you and try to stop Jasper embarrassing himself so much." Clarke sighed and put her head down into her hands.

"What do you drink?"

"What?" Clarke said looking up at Lexa with confusion.

"Your mum is still watching – and I'm your girlfriend. I figured I should order you a drink."

"Right." she paused, "I'll just have a bourbon and coke." Lexa got the attention of the bartender, ordered the drink and slid it towards Clarke.

"So you're at Octavia's birthday" Clarke began "and I'm her best friend _but"_ Clarke emphasised the but "I have never seen you before. So how do you know her? Distant cousin or something?" Clarke asked and Lexa turned her attention towards Octavia and Lincoln. Clarke's eyes followed as she took a sip out of her drink.

"Or something." Lexa stopped and took a sip of her drink but continued after Clarke raised an eyebrow, prompting Lexa for a bit more information. "Lincoln is my best friend. I've known him since I was like 5 – I don't think this-" Lexa explained while looking between the two of them "was how he expected I would meet Octavia's friends."

"You know you can totally not come to this thing on the weekend. I can deal with my mum trying to set me up with 20 something year old guys on holidays there. I mean that _was_ the plan originally." Clarke said sighing.

"It's fine. You saved me from getting hit on by your friend for the rest of the night. The least I can do is spend a few days helping you avoid awkward set ups by your mum."

"My knight in shining armour." Clarke sighed dramatically with a teasing smile on her face.

"Let's not go that far, Clarke." Lexa looked back over towards Lincoln and Octavia "We should probably go talk to them though – since Octavia is supposed to know about us and your mum didn't seem entirely convinced by your deer in headlights look. She might go looking for more information soon."

"Right, good idea." Clarke agreed and stood up grabbing Lexa's hand dragging her over towards the couple.

"Octavia!" Clarke called out getting her attention.

"I see you have met Clarke." Lincoln said looking down at her hand, which Clarke was still looked away from him avoiding eye contact.

"That's actually what I need to talk to you about." Clarke said looking a little sheepish "My mum _may_ be under the impression that Lexa and I are girlfriends-" she paused as the other two looked at them with a puzzled expression. "and... she _may_ have invited Lexa to come to our annual weekend up at the holiday house." Clarke exhaled the last half of the sentence out

"Well, this should be an entertaining weekend." Octavia was trying to keep a straight face and not laugh at her best friends ability to get into awkward situations. "At least the back story of how you two met is easy enough to make up, since she's best friends with Lincoln."

"How did your mum even get that idea, Clarke?" Lincoln asked furrowing his brow in confusion.

"I may have been trying to save Lexa from Jaspers awkward pick up lines… and he might have gotten nervous and told my mum when she came over. She doesn't seem fully convinced though."

"Your mum is going to be all over you trying to catch you out if she thinks it's bullshit- you know she wants to set you up with one of those guys that are there every year. So you had better work on a story if you don't want to be dragged to an awkward dinner date with one of them and your mum _and_ Kane." Octavia said with a smirk, enjoying this way too much for Clarke's liking, judging by the scowl on her face.

"Do you think we should tell Raven?" and Octavia laughed in response.

"Clarke, your mum has some weird pull over Raven." Octavia said with a wink and Clarke made some vomiting noises before Octavia continued, "If you tell her the truth your mum is going to find out. And that will be awkward as fuck since Lexa will then be stuck with us all weekend. So thats a no to telling Raven the truth, but you are going to tell her about Lexa." Octavia said and nodded her head for them to look behind them.

"Hey O!" Raven called out "Griffin, where have you been?" she said before she noticed Lexa next to her and turned towards Octavia. "Who is the badass in the leather jacket?"

"I'll let Clarke explain that one." Raven raised an eyebrow.

"This is my girlfriend, Lexa, who also happens to be good friends with Lincoln. That's how we met. Like a month ago. We all went out to get coffee." Clarke was beginning to ramble to Lexa elbowed her lightly to get her to stop talking.

"Nice work, Griffin!" she exclaimed and thumped her friend on the shoulder in an appreciative manner "And _you-_ " She turned her attention to Lexa "hurt her and I will punch you in the face no matter how badass you look."

"Noted." And she felt Clarke's lips on her cheek again, she assumed this was part of her girlfriend act. Lexa cursed herself inwardly as she felt her ears getting hot. She hoped that Lincoln hadn't seen, but the smirk on his face suggested otherwise.

"Cute." Raven said smiling.

"Don't mind her. She likes to try and scare everyone I'm dating." Clarke said rolling her eyes at Raven.

"Well you don't have a big brother or sister to do it for you so I have taken that responsibility on for myself. Seriously though. Congrats Clarke." she said offering a genuine smile

"Clarke's invited her to come with us next weekend. " Octavia said with a smile.

"Awesome – a new person to beat at Mario Cart!" Raven said smugly and Clarke hit her arm with her free hand. "Seriously though. It's been nice meeting you but Jasper looks like he wants me over there so I will see you on the weekend." she said looking pointedly at Lexa "Bring your A-Game!" Raven called over her shoulder as she headed towards Jasper and a group of other people one of which was Anya.

Lexa groaned. Anya was going to die of laughter once she heard about this.

End of Chapter 1


	2. The Commander?

Okay so 3x03 was like the greatest 45 minutes of television I have ever seen. Im pretty sure this show is going to make my shipper heart explode at some point this season. Anyway lets get on with chapter 2.

Chapter 2 - The Commander?  
-

"God, _how_ did you get yourself into this mess!"Anya said laughing as she spoke "I should leave you alone at more parties." Lexa glared at her in response. "Is she at least hot? Please tell me she's hot."

"Well she made our little Lexa here blush." Lincoln said with a teasing smile. Lexa glared at him.

"Oh she must be, to make The Commander blush." Anya said with a smirk and Lexa shook her head in exasperation at the nickname. "I expect regular updates over the weekend." Anya turned to Lincoln and mumbled to try to stop Lexa from being able to hear "You should definitely tell Clarke about the nickname."

"I heard that!" Lexa growled. This was going to end terribly. She sighed as she headed to her room to start packing a backpack for the weekend before Clarke came over to go through their back-story. Just in case her mum asked any questions. They wanted to be prepared.

"Okay, so, we know that we met having coffee with O and Lincoln. Then I guess I thought you were kind of interesting - and gave you my number, we started talking and then went out for coffee a couple more times before you asked me out, like officially, and we've now been dating for about a month.

"Sounds easy enough to remember."

"Okay, back story is out of the way how about we play 20 questions or whatever. I'll ask one and then you ask one" Lexa nodded in agreement. It seemed the easiest way to get to know each other in such a short amount of time.

"Okay, Let's start simple. What's your favourite colour?"

"Red, how about yours?"

"Green. What do your parents do?"

"They're dead – they died when I was young." Lexa said stoically "I don't really remember them.I grew up with Anya and her mum Indra. She's a police officer, in case you need to know that."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." Clarke said with a sympathetic expression.

"It's fine. That _is_ the point of this exercise, right? So we know this kind of stuff about each other." Lexa paused for a moment before continuing with the game "So what about your parents? Your mum comes across as like a lawyer or politician."

"No. Nice guess though, she did try her hand at politics - but no. Mum works at Arkadia hospital as a doctor. She's actually the chief medical officer. So she still gets to deal with some office politics." Clarke hesitated for a moment and Lexa waited for her to continue "My dad died in a car crash 5 years ago. It was pretty tough for a while but it has gotten easier over time. I still miss him sometimes." She said with a sombre look on her face.

"Oh." Lexa said lamely. She wasn't sure what else to say. Clarke saved her from having to try to say anything when she spoke up to continue with another question.

"Okay next question. What do you do?"

"I'm a martial arts instructor. I thought about joining the army for a bit before I finished school, but I decided it wasn't for me."

"So the leather jacket isn't the only badass thing about you." Clarke said with a teasing smirk "Do you think you could teach me anything over the weekend?"

"Uh... Do you think your mum would be okay with me sparing with you…" Lexa said looking a little uneasy. She didn't really want to have Clarke's mum yelling at her all weekend for bruising her kid.

"It would be more teaching than sparing. I've never been in a fight in my life. But I mean you're an instructor so… it could come in handy to know some self-defence, right?"

"Right. Self-defence is always a good idea."Lexa paused as she thought it over. "I guess if we have time, _and_ you still want to, I can show you some stuff." Lexa shrugged nonchalantly. If Clarke thought it would be okay, then who was she to question that. "What about you?"

"Sadly, I work in retail for the time being. I have some crazy stories though, so that's at least something. But I'm studying medicine. Probably become a doctor too one day. Maybe take my mums job." she joked before continuing with her next question. "Do you have any hobbies?"

"Well I do like martial arts so - I guess that?" What about you, what do you do for fun? It's not reading medical books is it?" Lexa said half joking – she hoped that wasn't it or she may have just offended her fake girlfriend already.

"No, actually. I really like drawing. And painting."

"You'll have to show me some of your art some time. I mean if you want."

"Maybe you'll get to see some over the weekend. If you're lucky." Clarke said smiling.

"I look forward to it." Lexa smiled back.

"Would you look at that." Anya Paused for a moment and waiting for their attention to turn to her "The Commander is smiling. It's a miracle." She said with a smirk and Lexa's Smile disappeared into a glare and a clenched jaw.

" _Anya_." Lexa growled.

"The Commander?" Clarke asked with curiosity in her voice.

"She's a bit of a drill sergeant at the gym where we teach martial arts. Some of the people we teach started calling her The Commander and it's just stuck. "Plus," Anya added with a teasing tone. "she is pretty serious. Hence my surprise at the smiling happening over there." she emphasised by waving her hand loosely in Lexa's direction.

"Commander, Huh?" Clarke said with a contemplative look "Am I going to regret asking ' _The Commander_ ' to teach me some martial arts?" She said directing her question to Anya.

"Hmmm" Anya began in mock contemplation. "I think you'll be alright – Just look at her with those blue eyes and kiss her on the cheek or something. Apparently she turns to putty when you do that."

"Anya, Leave!" Lexa said getting up out of the chair and pushing her out of the room " _Now._ " Once she had gotten her out of the room she shut the door behind her with Anya's laugh still able to be heard until she disappeared upstairs.

"So… I turn The Commander into putty?" Clarke said lightly, teasing her a little.

"Anya, is an idiot." Lexa scowled

"That's not an answer." Clarke gave a short laugh " _But,_ I'll let it slide." and Clarke quickly moved on to her next question which Lexa was thankful for. "What level of PDA are you comfortable with over the weekend?" Lexa raised an eyebrow. That was not what she was expecting. "I think that if I try kissing you and you punch me in the face my mum _might_ get a little suspicious." Clarke reasoned.

"I don't know. I guess, whatever you think is appropriate? I mean you know your mum more than I do." Lexa shrugged. It wasn't like she was _unhappy_ about the idea of kissing Clarke.

"If it gets uncomfortable for you, you will let me know?"

"I can do that." Lexa paused for a moment "Same goes for you." And Clarke nodded as a response.

"Okay, then I guess were covered. I mean it's only been a month. I don't think she will be expecting me to know all your deep dark secrets. _The commander_ nickname will be a nice touch though."

"I am going to kill Anya." Lexa groaned and Clarke let out a chuckle.

"I'll see you on Saturday bright and early. 6AM _Commander_ " Clarke said with a mock salute and then gave her a warm smile. Lexa just shook her head, trying to look like she was grumpy, but her smile was still coming through.

"You are _the_ worst friend." Lexa said scowling as she sat down at the counter.

"I am _the_ best friend." Anya said with a bright smile as she tossed a can of soda in Lexa's direction. "Besides now I don't have to keep sending Lincoln texts to remind him to bring up the nickname." Lexa shook her head in disbelief.

"You told her she turns me into putty. Which is _not_ accurate. For the record." she said defiantly.

"Mmm" Anya said not sounding convinced "That's not what Lincoln told me. Besides - she's hot. So I don't blame you. I just wanted to make sure she felt safe around the big bad _Commander_." She said with a wink

"On that note." Lexa stood up out of her chair "I am going to continue packing before I decide to throw this can at your head." Lexa was just glad Anya wasn't going to be there to witness this train-wreck of a weekend first hand. She might never live it down. She might not live it down anyway at this rate.

-  
End chapter 2  
-


	3. Set Off

I'm not really sure how many of you have a tumblr but if you ever want to ask me any questions or just fangirl about the 100 with me my tumblr is 13merlinspants. I'm like dying waiting for 3x04 to air.

Anyway here is chapter 3 - I hope you all enjoy this one.

-  
Chapter 3 - Set Off  
-

"Why are you making _so much_ noise." Anya grumbled, putting her pillow over her head, trying to block out the sound of Lexa packing her last minute items into her back before Clarke came to pick her up. "It's the weekend. I should be asleep until at least nine." Anya said with all seriousness.

"I'll be gone for the rest of the weekend, so you can get an extra long sleep in tomorrow." She rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Good." There was silence aside from the sound of Lexa now zipping up her backpack after putting in the last of her things. "Remember, I expect updates on how much of a mess you have gotten yourself into." Anya said lifting the pillow off her face, making sure Lexa heard her.

"I'm glad at least _someone_ is enjoying this situation." Lexa said with a slight grumble.

" _Please._ " Anya said with a forced laugh "I've seen you looking at her. You're enjoying this in an _entirely_ different way." Lexa clenched her jaw at the comment and the teasing wink she had received after the comment, determined not to let anything show on her face.

"And you are crazy." Lexa retorted.

"Seriously? You're not going to admit you at least think she's attractive?" Anya's eyebrow rose in a challenge and Lexa rolled her eyes.

"Sure. She's attractive. Whatever." Lexa huffed, putting her arm through the strap of her backpack.

"The first step is admitting you have a problem." Anya said with a teasing smile. Lexa grabbed the pillow off her bed throwing it in Anya's direction.

" _Goodbye_ Anya. I'm going to go wait downstairs so you can get some much needed beauty sleep."

"I don't need beauty sleep." Anya called out matter-of-factly as Lexa left the room and headed downstairs.

She was waiting on the couch for five minutes before she heard a knock on the door.

"Morning." Clarke said yawning as Lexa opened the door.

"I'm going to take a wild guess here and say you aren't a morning person." Lexa observed.

"Not on the weekend." Clarke let out a short laugh "Do you need any help getting anything to the car?"

"I'm alright. Everything I need is in my backpack. I mean it's only a weekend. Not really that much to pack."Lexa gave a small shrug

"If only we all thought like that." Clarke said and Lexa now noticed two other people in the car. Raven who was in the driver's seat and a guy she thinks may have been with Jasper at Octavia's birthday, but she wasn't sure.

"What, Raven over-packed?" Lexa asked curiously.

"Me. Actually." Clarke said with a laugh "But in my defence, most of my over-packing is food - snacks and things." Clarke explained.

"That may actually have been a smart idea. I didn't think of that. Should I go grab some things-" Clarke cut her off before Lexa could turn around and head to the kitchen to ransack the cupboards.

"You're my girlfriend for the weekend, you can share my food." she smiled lightly " _I guess_." She added with teasing tone.

"Hey, Love birds! Get your asses in the car!" Raven called out, leaning her head out of the drivers' side window. "I am not having Octavia beating me up to the house because you two make us late!"

"We're carpooling with Raven – in case you didn't get the memo right there." Clarke said grabbing Lexa's hand and leading her towards the car.

Once the two of them had put Lexa's backpack in the boot they got into the back of the car and Raven drove out of the driveway heading down the street.

"So this next to me-" Raven said, signalling towards the guy Lexa had seen in the car earlier, with a tilt of her head. "Is Bellamy, Octavia's big brother. Occasionally, Clarke's unofficial big brother, when I am not around to be her unofficial big sister."

"Duly noted." Lexa suddenly felt a little more relaxed about this Bellamy guy after she heard this information.

"Clarke said you're friends with Lincoln?" Bellamy questioned.

"Yeah, I've known him since we were young. He's a good guy if that's what you're worried about."Lexa assured him

"Maybe you should've gone and been all actual _official_ big brother and carpooled with Octavia." Raven suggested.

"No, thank you. I don't need to see my sister making heart eyes at Lincoln for 3 hours." Bellamy said pulling a grossed out face.

"So you'd rather watch these two make _thirst_ eyes at each other, which by the way, has made us like 10 minutes late, _Clarke._ " Clarke just rolled her eyes at her friends leaning over in the car to kiss Lexa on the cheek causing Lexa's ears to go red. She really needed to get that under control. It was becoming ridiculous.

"I picked the least traumatising out of the two options for me." Bellamy said looking at the two of them. "Only _slightly_ though." He added when Clarke had kissed Lexa's cheek.

At this point Lexa was pretty sure Clarke would be able to feel the heat coming off her ears and was thankful when Raven turned the conversation back to teasing Bellamy about Octavia and Lincoln avoiding any further comments about her apparent obvious attraction to Clarke that from Raven's comments sounded like it was obvious from space.

***

"Look. The _only_ reason you beat us here 'O' is because these two idiots-" She insisted, nodding her head towards Clarke and Lexa. "Couldn't stop eye-fucking outside Lexa's door." At this Octavia raised an eyebrow in Clarke's direction, who just shrugged, with the hint of a smirk on her face.

"Seriously, though if their room is next to mine at the house I am requesting a new room." Raven joked. And Clarke pulled a 'are you serious right now' face.

"you've got to be kidding, Reyes" Clarke said playfully "Last time we came here I didn't get any sleep thanks to you and your 'friend'. So I'm sure you can deal with Lexa and I for a couple of nights."

"All I'm saying is be considerate and keep the noise down. Some of us plan on getting some sleep this weekend." Raven teased and Clarke punched her lightly in the shoulder.

"I'm not that loud." Clarke insisted and Raven and Octavia both laughed in response.

"If you're so sure of that you should just sleep in the room next to your mum's." Raven let out another laugh and Lexa was cursing this whole conversation inwardly because now Clarke moaning underneath her was all she could think about. Which isn't a great idea when you're walking. Lexa found this out the hard way when she walked straight into the pole near to the pier that they were heading down towards.

"Ow! Fuck." Lexa's hand shot up to her nose after it had came into contact with the pole. Her eyes watering slightly from the contact.

"Maybe we shouldn't talk about how much noise you make in the bedroom. Lexa seems a little _distracted._ " Raven joked lightly but Clarke shot her a glare and moved towards Lexa.

"You okay?" Clarke said looking at Lexa with concern.

"Yeah, I just – I should watch where I'm going." Lexa grumbled lifting her head up trying to blink away water from her eyes.

"Can I have a look?" She asked Lexa quietly "I mean I am the closest thing to a medical professional here."

"It's fine, really." Lexa said seriously clenching her jaw. It didn't really hurt anymore.

"Humour me." Clarke said with a soft smile. Lexa sighed deeply but removed her hands from around her nose, which Clarke took as an okay to begin her examination, as she moved her hands to Lexa's face. Clarke touched around her nose feeling for any breaks in it, but when she couldn't feel any serious damage she leant in to place a soft kiss on Lexa's lips. her body stiffened for a moment in surprise but then relaxed as her shoulders dropped when Clarke cupped her cheeks with her hands.

"No breaks." Clarke said as she pulled away. Lexa instantly missed the feel of Clarke's lips against hers. This was definitely one of the dumbest situations she had gotten herself into. You're not supposed to start _actually_ liking your fake girlfriend. That's the whole point of the _fake_ part. "Maybe, just a bruised ego." Clarke joked and Lexa let out a chuckle.

"If that's the kind of medicine I get for walking into a pole – I think my ego will survive." Lexa said seriously and Clarke just shook her head in amusement.

"Let's not test that out. I kind of like your face the way it is." Clarke said with a small smile.

"I'll keep that in mind." Lexa said returning a smile. Lexa almost forgot they weren't alone until she heard raven clearing her throat next to them.

"That was worse than the two of them at Lexa's house." Raven teased while Octavia and Lincoln we're looking over at Clarke and Lexa with mild surprise mixed with a questioning look.

"Just think of it as payback for you and Wick Last year." Clarke retaliated

"Wick and I were never that cute." Raven pointed out "and by cute, I mean, gross." She joked as they started moving towards the pier again.

"You don't have any issues with boats or seasickness right?" Clarke asked Lexa quietly at the back of the group

"Nope, no issues with either of those things. Thankfully." Lexa assured her as the others started heading onto the boat. "I assume we're taking this to get to the house?"

"Yeah, it's about a 10 minute ride out to the little island which has a few houses. There are usually a couple of other groups up there."

"The people your mum tries to set you up with?" Lexa asked and Clarke nodded. "Well, lucky you have me around to get you out of that."

"You're definitely right about that." Clarke agreed "I have been set up on some pretty terrible dates at this place." she said with a wry laugh as the engine of the boat started up.

"Please keep your arms and legs inside the vehicle at all times." Raven announced as if she was talking to a group of people getting on a roller coaster ride "and no funny business up the back." she called out, looking down towards Clarke and Lexa with a mock serious expression.

"Just drive, Reyes." Octavia said with a laugh.

"Yes, Ma'am!" She retorted with a mock salute and with that they were on their way.

-  
End chapter 3  
-


	4. Everybody Knows

-  
Chapter 4 - Everybody Knows  
-

"What time are Abby and Kane getting here anyway?" Raven asked grabbing a drink from the next room before coming back and sprawling herself over the couch in the room the rest of them were still in with their bags on the floor near the doorway.

"Mum said she would probably get here around lunch time – so try not make _too much_ off a mess in the next hour." Clarke half joked, but walked over to the coffee table where Raven had put her drink down, and moved it onto the coaster next to the drink. Raven just rolled her eyes, kicking her shoes off and resting her feet on the corner of the table as she relaxed into the couch further, putting her hands behind her head. Clarke let out a quiet laugh and rolled her eyes heading back over to her bag, picking it up off the floor.

"Do you want the tour of the house?" Clarke asked, looking over at Lexa.

"Yeah, She does!" Raven called out with a wink and Clarke just put her head down as she let out a sigh. This was going to be a long week full of Raven's comments.

"Yeah, I could definitely use a tour." Lexa said trying to avoid eye contact with Clarke as she grabbed her bag from the floor.

" _You-_ " she said looking pointedly at Raven "Behave yourself." Raven just looked back at her with mock innocence.

"I'm _always_ well behaved." She said with a sugary expression.

"Mmm." Clarke hummed. "My 10 years of friendship with you, has suggested otherwise." they both laughed.

"Just go show your girl around – I promise the house will still be intact when you get back." She paused " _Mostly._ " She added with a mischievous smile.

"So this is the kitchen. Obviously." Clarke said as they walked through into the next room. "If you need to know where anything is just ask. It's probably pointless to go through what each cupboard is for anyway." Clarke said and Lexa nodded in response, just taking information in. "There's two bedrooms down here." Clarke informed her as she headed to the hallway with two doors extending off of it.

"The one on the left is my mum's and the second one is a spare as we all try squeeze into the 3 upstairs." Clarke said now turning around heading to the other doorway in the room heading upstairs with Lexa following behind. "Usually there's a few less of us so it'll be up to Bellamy and Raven if they chose to share or if one of them takes the one down here." she continued upstairs and headed towards the second door closest to the stairs.

"This one here is always the room I stay in." Clarke informed her as she opened the door, putting her's and Lexa's bags down on the chair near the window of the other side of the room before walking back out to the hallway.

"Based on Raven's comments in the car she's going to be furthest away from your room." Clarke laughed in response– she knew Raven better than that.

"You would think so," Clarke paused " _but_ she's not going to give up the chance to make jokes about what she expects to hear coming from our bedroom this weekend." Clarke laughed again "She's an idiot. But she's just teasing. If it bothers you though I can have a word with her. I don't want your weekend to be any more uncomfortable than it already is."

"No. Its fine I can handle some innuendo's and teasing." Lexa said with a serious expression.

"Right, Cause you're _The Commander._ " Clarke said teasingly with the hint of a smirk as she moved forward into Lexa's personal space, who backed up into the wall behind her.

"The Commander?" they heard a voice from at the top of the stairs. "Is this some weird sex thing?" Raven joked with a teasing smile. Lexa was pretty sure her face was going red now and she tilted her head back sighing as the back of her head now rested against the wall behind her.

"It might be." Clarke joked back.

"No, its not!" Lexa exclaimed sounding mortified as she straightened up against the wall " _it's not._ " Lexa repeated softly, with mild embarrassment.

"Hey. No judgement coming from me." Raven winked "Anyway," She said moving the conversation along before Lexa could deny it again. "I was just coming upstairs for the bathroom. It was a _long_ drive." She began to walk past them and down the hall before she turned around with a sly grin "Don't let me get in the way of whatever fun you two were having." And with that she walked into the room next to Clarke and Lexa's.

"Well, your face is certainly red." Clarke commented, with a teasing smile, looking at Lexa's now further reddening face.

"Yes, well. I'm not really accustomed to my _girlfriend's_ friends thinking that my girlfriend calls me The Commander in the bedroom." She mumbled awkwardly.

"We both know I wouldn't call you The Commander in the bedroom anyway. I have you backed up against a wall right now. So…" Clarke said trailing off hoping Lexa got the inference she was making. Lexa's jaw tightened before she let out a defeated sigh, recognising Clarke's description of this situation right now was a fairly accurate one. She needed to change the topic before she spontaneously combusted. She wasn't sure if it would be from embarrassment or sexual frustration first, but she didn't really want to find out.

"I'm taking it that is the bathroom." Lexa said looking in the direction of the door Raven had entered, trying to get Clarke out of her personal space so that she could clear her head.

"That would be an accurate assumption." Clarke stepped back giving Lexa some space – Lexa let out a breath she hadn't realised she had been holding in. "and the one at the end there-" Lexa looked down the end of the hall "is the other bedroom. Which if my knowledge of Raven is accurate, that will be Octavia and Lincoln's room." Clarke paused for a moment "That's the grand tour, and like I said just ask if you need to find anything. The location of the bathroom is probably the most important information though." Clarke joked as the headed back downstairs to join the others.

***  
About an hour later Clarke's mum showed up, with a look of surprise on her face when she came into the house and was greeted with the sight of Clarke's head resting in Lexa's lap watching the game of Mario Cart happening in the screen while Lexa absentmindedly ran her fingers through Clarke's hair. Not only was she surprised by the position they were in she was also surprised that Lexa had come along. She was almost convinced at Octavia's party that it was all a prank or joke that Clarke had decided to play. It wasn't that she had an issue with Lexa being a girl. She just normally knew about Clarke's partners before she ran into them at a public event.

"Hey, Mum" Clarke said looking over towards the door and Lexa's quickly removed her hand from Clarke's hair realising what she had been doing.

"Hey, Abby" Raven Called out and turned her attention away from the game for a second and she fell off the side of the track. Octavia Let out a laugh, which got Raven's attention, who looked back at the screen and started swearing to herself as she tried to make up lost ground on the track.

"I'm glad to see you've all settled in." Abby said looking the room. "It's good to see you Lexa" she added

"You too Ms Griffin." Lexa said with formality.

"Abby, is fine." she smiled.

"Did you need any help bringing anything inside, Abby?" Lexa offered and Clarke looked up at her trying to hold back a laugh.

"No that's, alright Lexa. Marcus is bringing in the last of the bags now. Besides Clarke doesn't look like she plans on moving anytime soon." With that she was carrying her bags through to the kitchen.

"You're so _chivalrous_ " Clarke teased lightly and she gently prodded Lexa in the stomach. Clarke's eyes opened in surprise at how toned Lexa's stomach felt- though she realised she shouldn't be surprised - she _did_ work at a gym. She just hadn't thought about that before now. Lexa raised an eyebrow at her with curiosity after noticing Clarke's expression but Lincoln spoke up first.

"Lexa is a bit of a dork." Lincoln teased her from across the room and he got a glare back in response.

"Is that why you call her the commander in bed Clarke, is it some nerd thing?" Raven said with her attention still focused on the TV screen. Lexa choked on the sip of her drink she had just taken and started coughing. Clarke now sat up letting Lexa get over her coughing fit.

"That was a joke" Clarke laughed in response to Raven "The Commander is a nickname her Martial arts class gave her." She explained.

"Yeah. They're actually a little scared of her." Lincoln informed them. "Which if you knew who the other instructor was, is pretty impressive 'cause Anya is pretty scary herself."

"Okay. That's _actually_ pretty cool." Raven said sounding impressed and then threw the controller Octavia and been playing the game with over to Lexa. "I'm still going to beat your ass at Mario Cart though."

-  
End Chapter 4  
-


	5. Knocked Down

-  
Chapter 5 – Knocked Down.  
-

"I'm still calling it beginners luck." Raven pouted as they all headed out towards the backyard "She got lucky with a well aimed banana peel."

"Some might even call that skill." Clarke teased.

"Whatever. I'll claim my title back next time." Raven said with a smile towards Lexa

"I have no doubt you will try." Lexa said sounding a lot more confident than she felt. She was actually also pretty sure it had been beginners luck too.

They continued down to near the waters edge placing down a couple of blankets for them to sit on. Lincoln motioned for Lexa to follow him as they headed further down the bank away from the group.

"How's having a fake girlfriend going for you?" he asked as he picked up a rock skipping it along the water.

"It's a little stressful. But Clarke is cool so it's not like it's exactly hard to be around her." Lexa shrugged trying to come off as nonchalant as possible

"Well with all that kissing and playing with her hair – I'm even starting to believe you're dating – and I'm aware of the real situation." Lincoln said with amusement.

"Well _I am_ supposed to seem like her real girlfriend." Lexa defended.

"You're definitely doing a good job of that." he said with teasing look. "Raven certainty believes it." Lincoln paused for a moment "I'm almost afraid to ask… but why did she think Clarke called you The Commander in bed…?" he said furrowing his brow.

"Uh…" Lexa began awkwardly playing with the rock she was holding in her hand "she was just asking me if Raven's comments were an issue and I told her that I could handle it. And since Anya let her in on the whole commander nickname she uses it to tease me. And Raven might have overheard that as she came upstairs." Lexa said as tying to sound as casual as she could.

"But why would she assume it's a sex thing?" he questioned her.

"It's Raven – does she need a reason to think it's a sex thing?" Lincoln just looked at her with raised eyebrows– trying to pry more information out of her.

"Okay fine." Lexa gave in with a roll of her eyes. "She may have come upstairs at a time when it might have looked like Clarke was in my personal space pinning me against a wall." At this Lincoln let out a loud laugh that caused the rest of the group to look over in their direction and Lexa hit his arm in response.

"Could you be any louder." She said huffing and crossing her arms.

"Sorry, It's just, I was imagining Anya's reaction." He said in between laughs. Lexa glared at him. "Honestly, it probably helped sell it to Raven. More than she already was sold on it anyway." He added seriously.

"True." She conceded. "Now we just have to convince her mum."

"Just keep making heart eyes at her and you'll be fine." He teased and ran off back towards the group before Lexa could hit him again.

As they joined back up with the rest of the group Lexa noticed Raven looking further down the beach, squinting, as she tried to get a good look at the people in the distance. Bellamy had also noticed where Ravens eyes had travelled to and looked over towards the group himself.

"Is that Finn?" He asked Raven quietly who nodded next to him.

"I think so. I didn't think we'd see him this weekend."

"Should we move elsewhere before Clarke notices?" the shared a glance over towards Clarke who preoccupied with a conversation between herself, Lincoln and Octavia.

"Who is Finn?" Lexa asked Raven and the conversation between the other three stopped abruptly when they heard the question.

"Uhh." They looked over at Clarke awkwardly who had now noticed Finn, further down the beach, as well.

"An ex-boyfriend." Clarke informed her

"who cheated on her." Raven pointed out with a dark look on her face.

"What kind of idiot would cheat on Clarke?" Lexa said sounding honestly perplexed by the idea of someone ever cheating on Clarke.

"I guess you're about to find out" Octavia said noticing that Finn was now walking over towards them with two friends

"We can make a run for it?" Raven offered and Clarke shook her head.

"It's fine." Lexa wondered how long ago this had happened. Was Clarke still hurting over it? Was this the real reason Clarke had wanted her to come along?

"Hey, Clarke." Finn called out and they all stood up to greet him.

"We were actually just heading back to the house." Bellamy said as he crossed his arms.

"What? Not even time for a chat?"

"What do you want Finn?" Clarke said through gritted teeth.

"I just noticed you were here and I thought we could maybe catch up. Clear the air." He said airily, moving closer to Clarke stumbling a little – possibly a little intoxicated Lexa thought to herself. Without thinking Lexa moved herself so she was blocking his way to Clarke.

"I see you have gotten yourself a new bodyguard." Finn said with a laugh "Were Bellamy and Raven not cutting it anymore?" Lexa just stared him down.

"She's not my bodyguard." Clarke asserted

"No?" he said, looking Lexa up and down "Maybe you should let her know that."

"Lexa." Clarke said softly resting her hand gently on her back letting her know she could stand down. Lexa's shoulders relaxed slightly and moved aside as Clarke moved forward.

" _Oh._ So she's _that_ kind of bodyguard." He said with realisation as he watched the two of them interact.

"What do you want?" Clarke asked again with an annoyed sigh.

"Honestly, I just came over to say hi." He slurred taking a step forward and looking at lexa now. When he got closer Lexa could smell beer on his breath. "How do you deal with the fact that you're her rebound? That you're her attempt to get over me?" He was trying to get a rise out of both Lexa and Clarke. Lexa's jaw clenched in response "How does it feel knowing I got to have her first?" He was now standing toe to toe with Lexa staring her down.

"She's not very good at this bodyguard thing." He said, looking over at Clarke while Lexa maintained her stoic expression. "She hasn't even given me a shove." He laughed and turned his attention back to Lexa. "For the record. I think _you-_ " He emphasized, poking her hard in the shoulder "deserve better than Clarke. Using you for her own selfish needs-" before he could finish his sentence Lexa had grabbed his wrist and bent it back. Not enough to snap it but enough to make him cry out in pain.

"What the fuck?" he exclaimed loudly, glaring at her and rolling his wrist around to make sure there was no serious damage.

"Come on." Clarke said tugging at Lexa's jacket as she continued to glare at him, but complied and turned to follow Clarke.

Before any of them knew what was going on Finn had lunged at Lexa, tackling her to the ground, surprising her with a few punches to the face before she fought back resulting in a few punches to her stomach and ribs as they brawled on the ground. But it was all over fairly quickly, with Lexa having subdued him, pushing him face down into the ground with his arm twisted behind his back.

"Talk about Clarke like that again-" said warned him "and I _will_ break your arm." With that Lexa let go of his arm and got off him, Leaving Finn on the ground. Before stalking off in the direction of the house. The others stood around stunned while Finn's friends helped pick him up off the ground.

"Lexa!" Clarke called out as she followed her trying to catch up to the girl. "Lexa." She said as she finally caught up to her and grabbed her elbow lightly, Lexa turned around.

"We should clean you up." Clarke observed, noticing the cut above her eye and the blood coming from her nose.

"I'm fine." Lexa said going to walk away again.

"Lexa." She said seriously "You're bleeding, and covered in dirt. Please let me clean you up and check if you have any serious injuries." Lexa sighed but gave a short nod.

"Okay." She said as she let Clarke lead her upstairs.

***  
"Sorry." Clarke apologised to Lexa as she sat down next to her on the bed turning Lexa's face towards her "this might hurt a bit." Lexa just kept a stoic expression on her face as she let Clarke clean her up

"So, you dated Finn?" Lexa asked

"I did. He wasn't like that when we started dating."

"Oh good." Lexa stated " I thought your type might be asshole." She grimaced at the contact of the wipe on her cut.

"No. not at all." Clarke assured her "Though I didn't notice his change in attitude until after he cheated on me." Clarke paused for moment contemplating her next comment "at least my fake girlfriend is aware it would be dumb to cheat on me." she said with a quiet laugh.

"Of course it would be dumb. You're great, and he is clearly an idiot."

"I am sorry about this. I can't believe he attacked you." She said angrily.

"Was the real reason you wanted a fake girlfriend for the weekend because of him? Were you trying to show him you had moved on or something?" Lexa asked with a frown. It would've been fine if it was. But she didn't appreciate being lied to if that was, in fact, the real reason.

"Honestly, I hadn't even thought he would be here." Clarke told her

"Are you over him?" Lexa asked. She wasn't sure why she needed to know but she did.

"Yes." Clarke said seriously " _God,_ yes." She emphasised. "I hadn't even thought about him until we saw him at the beach."

"Okay." Lexa felt her body relax slightly at the answer. They sat in silence for a moment while Clarke continued to clean the cut on her forehead.

"Thank you for defending me." Clarke spoke up after a few moments of silence.

"It's what fake girlfriends do." Lexa said simply. She didn't know why, but she felt sadness sweep through her as she said that.

"I think you went above and beyond your duty there." Clarke said with a smile "So thank you."

"It's fine." She assured Clarke. "Are you almost done?"

"Yeah, I can't see anything too serious. I'm going to go grab some antiseptic cream for your cut though."

Before long Clarke was back in the bedroom putting the cream on Lexa's forehead.

"Does the rest of you feel fine?" Clarke asked looking her over with concern.

"Yeah. I'm fine" she was lying knew that she had jarred her shoulder when he tackled her to the ground but there wasn't really anything Clarke could do about that and it really wasn't that bad. maybe after getting some sleep later it would feel better tomorrow.

"Positive?"

"Positive."

-  
End Chapter 5  
-


	6. Street Thug

Sorry this has taken so long, its just been a busy week with family birthdays and soccer season(training) starting up. anyway I hope you enjoy it.

-  
Chapter 6 - Street Thug.

"So, Lexa," Abby began as they all sat down to dinner. "Is there a reason you now have what appears to be a gash on your head that wasn't there earlier this morning?"

Lexa turned towards Clarke looking for a signal as to what to say.

"Mum. It's just a cut. You don't need to give her the third degree." Clarke spoke up, grabbing a piece of food off her plate and putting it in her mouth with annoyance.

"I'm just making conversation." Abby stated simply and looked over towards the others. "Were any of you there to see how it happened?"

"Okay – so... We ran into Finn." Raven answered and Clarke let out a sigh.

Abby shot a questioning look at Clarke "Clarke's Ex-boyfriend, Finn?"

"Yeah. Douchebag Ex-boyfriend, Finn." Raven continued not noticing the look she was getting from Clarke across the table. "I'm pretty sure he had been drinking." She added. "Anyway, he came over and started saying shit about Clarke and getting in Lexa's face and poking her so she like did this cool move where she bent his hand back. Then he decided tackle her when she went to walk away. Long story short Lexa is a badass and he was the one that ended up pinned to the floor with his arm behind his back. Totally great to watch."

"I see…" Abby said "and you didn't think there might be away to solve that without violence?"

" _Mum._ " Clarke said sounding frustrated as she defended Lexa "He was goading her on – and he started it. She was walking away when he tackled her."

"I'm just saying there are better ways to deal with that kind of situation that _doesn't_ end up with cuts and bruises."

"Can we not do this." Clarke sighed. "She was defending me okay? He was being a jerk and Lexa stood up for me."

"Okay lets start over." Abby cleared her throat. "Let's start simple, what do you do for work?" Lexa stayed silent for a moment. She realised after the conversation that had just occurred her job choice was not going to make Abby like her any better.

"I work at Trikru Gym as Martial arts instructor but occasionally I work in other parts of the gym." Abby hummed in response, as if this explained what had happened between Finn and Lexa.

" _Mum._ " Clarke warned her.

"I didn't say anything."

"You didn't have too." She said as she stabbed her fork into a carrot on her plate.

"Look. Abby. I'm sorry if my actions with Finn have disappointed or angered you, but I wasn't going to just let Finn say those things about Clarke." Lexa defended "So you can think as many bad things about me that you like. But I don't regret standing up for her." Lexa said as she stood up from her seat. "The food has been lovely but I think I'm going to excuse myself." Lexa left the table and headed out the back door. Lincoln went to get up to go after her, but Clarke stood up first.

"Stay. I'll go talk to her." She said, putting down her cutlery before heading outside after Lexa. She soon found Lexa sitting on a log a little way away from the house and sat down next to her.

"Hey" she said softly as she fiddled with her hands absentmindedly.

"I'm sorry." Lexa said sadly, looking down at her feet.

"Lexa, you don't have to be sorry." Clarke said honestly "it was very sweet." She said looking at Lexa with a soft smile.

"Your mum doesn't think so." Lexa said letting our a hollow laugh.

"Who cares?" Clarke said with a shrug.

"I thought the point was to convince your mum we _are_ dating. So she doesn't try find you a date while you're here." and Clarke let out a quiet laugh in response.

"I think that you getting in fist fight and defending my honour has probably convinced her that you are my girlfriend." She stated "even if she doesn't agree with what you did I'm pretty sure it has convinced her it's legit." She said bumping her shoulder gently into Lexa's causing a grimace on Lexa's face that Clarke didn't miss.

"You lied before didn't you?"

"About what?" Lexa said trying to play off the grimace as nothing.

"Your shoulder is hurt. You said you were fine."

"I am fine." Lexa said stubbornly. Clarke looked at her sceptically and poked her shoulder getting another grimace in response.

"Really? Cause that face you keep making doesn't look fine to me."

"Okay, I might've landed on it funny." Lexa conceded. But it's nothing that I can't deal with.

"Up." Clarke instructed Lexa as Clarke herself stood up.

"What?" Lexa responded looking up at her with a confused expression.

"You're getting a massage to see if it helps at all. And I figured my bed with pillows was a better option than the dirt." She said with a laugh. "So, up." Clarke extended her hand out and Lexa grabbed hold of it somewhat reluctantly. She wasn't sure this was a great idea.

***

"Okay so, I guess just pick a spot and lay down on your stomach." Clarke said as they got to her room and Lexa laid down on her stomach resting her head against the pillow as she moved her hands underneath it. She soon felt the bed dip beside her as Clarke climbed onto the bed and was soon straddling hips.

"Let me know if it hurts. I don't want to make it hurt anymore than it does."

"Okay." Lexa responded and with that Clarke's fingers and palms were kneading Lexa's shoulders.

"Is that okay?" Clarke asked and Lexa nodded against the pillow.

"Yeah, Its fine."

"Okay good. Also you are really tense. You need to relax more." Clarke joked.

"Probably." Lexa admitted as Clarke applied more pressure to Lexa's shoulder muscles before her hands started moving further away from just her shoulders and further down her back.

"You know. This would be easier without your shirt." Clarke pointed out. "It's kind of getting in the way."

"Oh. Okay." Lexa replied. The massage really was helping her shoulder feel better. "Clarke moved off Lexa so that she could sit up. She pulled the shirt up over her head and then laid back down in the same position getting comfortable again before Clarke moved herself back so she was straddling her again

"I didn't know you had a tattoo." Clarke said her fingers tracing over the pattern on Lexa's back

"Well you haven't seen my back before. So I'd be surprised if you did." Lexa said with amusement.

"That's true." Clarke said continuing to let her fingers trace over the tattoo "Is there a reason behind it?"

"Kind of." Lexa began " Lincoln, Anya and I all wanted to get something together after we finished school. They're all different designs but we decided we'd all get them on our backs - I guess we kind of thought it would symbolise that we had each others backs - plus it's also a good choice if we ended up in jobs where they weren't really okay with visible tattoos."

"It's a nice design." Clarke said as she went to run her hands up Lexa's back but stopped at the clasp of her bra.

"Is it okay if I undo this?" Clarke asked and Lexa nodded. She wasn't sure if she trusted her voice to say anything in response. Once Clarke had unhooked the clasp of her bra she ran her hands up and down Lexa's back massaging over her shoulders and shoulder blades and then back down to the small of her back.

Lexa shoved her face into the pillow as she let out a low moan at the contact. She could feel herself getting turned on the more she felt Clarke's hands roaming over her back. She let out a deeper moan as Clarke used her palms to kneed over her shoulder blades and up to her shoulders. Her head was spinning by this point and she was having trouble focusing on anything but the feel of Clarke's touch.

"Clarke." She turned her head so that Clarke would be able to hear her "you have to get off." She said, her breath hitching, as Clarke's hands slid down her back again.

"Are you okay?" Clarke said with concern "I didn't hurt you did I?" she asked with concern as her hands then slid to Lexa's sides who let out a low groan.

"No Clarke, You didn't hurt me." She swallowed, trying to focus. "You just really need to get off. _Or I need to get off._ " She mumbled the last bit so that Clarke wouldn't hear her. Clarke looked down with confusion in her eyes as she moved off to the side as Lexa's hands reached back behind her to do up the clasp on her bra.

"Seriously, what's wrong?" Clarke asked with concern as she noticed the tight grip Lexa had on the pillow underneath her face. Lexa turned to the side to look at Clarke. Her face was slightly flushed and her pupils dilated.

"Oh." Clarke said with a look of realisation " _Ohh._ "

"Yeah." Lexa said as she groaned into the pillow. This was embarrassing.

"Do you need some space or something?" Clarke asked but she had a little smirk on her face.

"Or something." Lexa responded with a quiet laugh but turned over grabbing her shirt pulling it back over her head. "No, really, it's fine." she reassured Clarke "And my shoulder does feel a lot better."

"Clarke!" They heard Abby call out from the bottom of the stairs. "Can you come help with the dishes?" Clarke let out a long sigh.

"I'd better go help her." She said rolling off the bed and making her way down the stairs.

Once Clarke had gotten to the kitchen she joined her mum at the sink and began drying the dishes that Abby had already cleaned and rinsed.

"How is Lexa?" Abby asked continuing to wash dishes

"She's fine." Clarke stated.

"Does she make a habit of getting into fights?" Abby continued, "Maybe it was a bad idea for you to bring her this weekend."

"Actually that was _your_ idea." Clarke pointed out.

"I'm just concerned you're dating some sort of thug." She said looking at Clarke with concern.

"Mum." She said with a serious expression. "She's a martial arts trainer. If she was a thug, Finn would've been bleeding out on the floor." She emphasised.

"I'm just – Are you sure you're serious about her?" Abby inquired "I mean I've always known almost as soon as you have started dating anyone previously. But Lexa was a surprise."

"Well, she was a surprise for me too." Clarke said, surprised with the ease and honesty her voice came out with. "But, I like her mum and I'd really appreciate it if you could not give her such a hard time about this. She really was just trying to defend me from what seemed to be a drunk Finn." She asserted.

"I'm just trying to look out for you." Abby reiterated.

"I know mum." Clarke acknowledged – she really did know that her mum's worry and concern was coming from a good place. "But please, for me-" Clarke pleaded "can you give her a break on this. She really does feel bad that that's the impression you have of her."

"Okay" Abby conceded "for you, I will reserve judgement until we get back home."

"Thank you." Clarke finished drying the last of the dishes and wrapped her arms around Abby "That's all I'm asking for." She said with a smile before heading back upstairs to her bedroom.

***

"Do you need some more time alone to deal with your _issues_ " Clarke teased with a smile and received a glare back in return.

"I'm fine." Lexa insisted.

"That's good, cause I really want to relax." Clarke said as she walked across the room joining Lexa on the bed, Laying down next to her.

"So…" Clarke began after laying in silence for a few moments "my mum definitely thinks were dating-"

"well that's good." Lexa cut in

" _But_ ," Clarke continued. "She might be under the impression you are some kind of street thug." Clarke informed her with a laugh as Lexa looked embarrassed, a blush rising across her cheeks.

"That's less good." Lexa frowned and Clarke shrugged.

"I told her to give you a chance – 'cause you really aren't a thug. You and I both know that if you wanted to you could've broke most bones in his body."

"True." Lexa gave a short nod as she agreed and began pulling the covers over herself. Clarke followed suit, getting under the covers as well.

"Raven, on the other hand - 100% impressed with your combat skills."

"And you?" Lexa asked before she could even think about why it mattered if Clarke had been impressed by her.

"Remember my comment about you being my knight in shining armour?" Lexa nodded in response "Well you know, it sounds like a pretty apt description right now." Clarke noted with a smile.

"Street thug. Knight in shining armour. Same thing really." Lexa joked as she rolled over onto her side, so she was facing Clarke.

"But, my mum is wrong though – so the street thug thing is irrelevant." Clarke concluded with a smile. "You should probably rest though. I imagine defending my honour is exhausting."

"To be honest Clarke," Lexa began "I don't think you need a knight or anyone looking after you. I'm pretty sure you can look after yourself." Lexa said trying to stifle a tired yawn as Clarke smiled.

"That's true, But It was more fun watching you." She teased. "Night, Lexa" Clarke finished with a smile, before turning around so her back was facing Lexa.

"Goodnight, Clarke." Lexa said quietly, with a smile on her face as she fell asleep.

-  
End chapter 6  
-


	7. Workout

-  
Chapter 7  
-

Lexa Woke up in the middle of the night to find that her arms were wrapped around Clarke as she cuddled her from behind, as she went to pull away to move to the other side of the bed she felt Clarke stir next to her and grab a hold of the arm Lexa had around her waist.

"Stay." Clarke mumbled sleepily, keeping hold of her forearm.

"Clarke…" Lexa said with uncertainty.

"Its cold. Stay" She continued to mumble, still half asleep "Please."

"Okay." Lexa agreed and moved closer to Clarke so she could get herself comfortable again.

"Better?" Lexa asked quietly and Clarke nodded and hummed approvingly in response as she fell back to sleep her hand loosely resting on the arm wrapped around her waist. Lexa sighed quietly to herself, as good as this felt, she knew it was a terrible idea. It was all supposed to be fake and just to help out the random girl who had helped her out of being hit on all night by Jasper – yet here she was cuddling with her in bed with no one around to see. At least she could pass off the kissing and playing with her hair as being for show. To convince Raven and Abby that it was all legit. But this was just the two of them. It wasn't for show and this was becoming a lot more complicated than Lexa had anticipated when she had agreed to help Clarke out.

When Lexa woke up again at around 7am she still had her arm around Clarke's waist spooning her. She let herself have a few more moments like this before she finally pulled away. Clarke's brow furrowed at the loss of contact but she didn't seem to wake up. Lexa grabbed her phone off the desk next to her before heading to the bathroom to wash her face and wake herself up. Her phone buzzed on the counter, grabbing it quickly hoping the vibration on the ceramic hadn't woken anyone up. She answered the phone quietly as he headed down the stairs to avoid waking anyone up with her talking

"So how are you and the hottie getting along?" Anya teased her from the other end of the phone as Lexa headed outside to make sure she didn't disturb Abby and Marcus either.

"Her mum hates me." Lexa let out a groan and Anya gave a short laugh.

"Is this because of your little rumble in the dirt with Clarke's Ex-boyfriend?

"Maybe… Wait. How did you even know that - never mind - Lincoln probably told you." She let out a sigh "But yes. She's under the impression I'm some kind of thug." She said with embarrassment.

"Could've been worse."

" _How_ could it have been worse?" Lexa questioned with disbelief.

"Well you could've lost to Clarke's Ex boyfriend and embarrassed yourself." Anya let out a laugh.

"I suppose that is true." Lexa conceded. That would have been embarrassing.

"But seriously, other than that, how is it going?"

"I feel like you already know all about what's happening from Lincoln."

"That's true. He said you both are _very_ convincing." Anya informed her.

"We're supposed to be." Lexa said defensively.

"But like are you sure you're actually faking it still?" Lexa remained silent in response. Was she still faking liking Clarke in a girlfriend type way?

"Lexa?" Anya said pulling Lexa back out of her thoughts.

"I don't know." Lexa said with a sigh.

"Okay well… why did you fight with Finn?"

"Because he was saying all of this terrible stuff about Clarke and she's nothing like what he was saying. She's amazing." Lexa began to babble but Anya Let her keep going "and he cheated on her. Like seriously what kind of idiot would cheat on her. She's not only pretty, she's smart and funny and-"

"Lexa. I'm going to stop you there and tell you this as simply as I can so that I don't need to explain it to you again. _You_. _Like_. _Clarke_." Anya said emphasising each word and Lexa let out a sigh.

"You know I'm right." Anya pointed out when she heard Lexa's sigh on the other end of the phone. "You should talk to her."

"I talk to her all the time." Lexa deflected.

"I would hit you if I was there." Anya stated "You know what I mean. Tell her that maybe your feelings aren't exactly being faked anymore."

"Maybe." Lexa paused, "I'll think about it."

"Good. Cause I don't want to hear you complaining about not telling her when you had the chance when you get back."

"What if I do tell her and she tells me she's not feeling the same?"

"Then I'll have a tub of ice cream waiting for you when you get back. And you can complain about the whole week if you want."

"Okay. I'll keep that in mind." Lexa said and saw that the back door was opening, with Clarke coming out still looking half asleep as she rubbed her eyes and yawned. "I have to go though."

"Is Clarke there?" Anya teased her, knowingly.

" _Goodbye_ Anya." Lexa responded and hung up the phone putting it back in her pocket as Clarke came over towards her.

"You're up way too early." Clarke mumbled

"Sorry, I really did try to not wake you up." Lexa said apologetically.

"My bed got cold actually. I didn't actually hear you get up." Clarke gave a small laugh as she sat down next to Lexa "So what has you up so early anyway?" Clarke questioned "or are you really just up this early all the time?"

"Mostly it's just because I'm up early all the time – so its just a body clock thing really. I was going to come back to bed but I got a call from Anya and I didn't want to wake everyone else up."

"You should come back with me now then." Clarke pointed out with another yawn as she rested her head sleepily on Lexa' shoulder. Clarke really had worked wonders on that shoulder last night Lexa realised as there was no pain in it this morning.

"I could just get breakfast." Lexa countered and Clarke just shook her head against Lexa's shoulder.

"My mum will probably be up soon. I don't want you to have to deal with her one on one yet."

"I think I can handle a conversation with your mother, Clarke." Lexa huffed.

"I just don't want my mum to corner you alone and ask you all sorts of uncomfortable questions."

"I think you just want someone to keep you warm." Lexa countered with a smile.

"Maybe." Clarke admitted as she returned the smile. "You were very good at it." Lexa let out a quiet sigh.

"Alright. I'll come join you for like another hour or something." Clarke smiled brightly in response "but then I'm getting breakfast." Lexa informed her.

"Okay – I can work with that." Clarke stated and entwined her fingers with Lexa's dragging her back to the house.

When Lexa awoke to her alarm Clarke was resting her head on her chest and grumbled at the sound of Lexas phone going off. Lexa quickly reached over to the bedside tale to turn it off while Clarke continued to rest her head on her chest, letting out another grumble at the movement from Lexa.

"Clarke" Lexa whispered but received just a mumbled incoherent sentence back. "Clarke." She said again a little louder this time "You've got to get off - I need to eat." Clarke responded again with incoherent mumbling – obviously still half asleep as her hand slid slightly up Lexa's shirt, resting her hand on her stomach. Lexa's body stiffened at the contact before her stomach let out a grumble, causing Clarke to let out a laugh.

"Okay, I think your stomach is definitely telling me its time to get up." Clarke teased her lightly as she rolled off to the side allowing Lexa the space to get up.

"I did tell you I needed to eat." Lexa pointed out as she got herself out of bed.

"I was comfortable though." Clarke hummed. "but-" she continued as she got out of bed "I'm not going to let you starve just so that I can be comfortable and warm in bed."

"Good to know." Lexa said looking over towards Clarke with a smile.

"Besides" Clarke began with a teasing look on her face "I wouldn't have got anymore sleep with your stomach making noises that loud." Lexa looked at her sheepishly as Clarke laughed quietly. "Come on." She motioned for Lexa to follow her downstairs. "We'll go find you something to eat."

"Oh man." Raven moaned out, stuffing her mouth with melted marshmallows that she had been heating over the stove " _So_ good."

"Would you like to be alone?" Bellamy said with a laugh and Raven just flipped him off continuing to eat the marshmallows in her mouth.

"That is not exactly _'breakfast'_." Clarke said as they walked into the kitchen seeing the rest of them already around the table.

"I'm eating it in the morning. So it is breakfast." Raven said putting another marshmallow in her mouth.

"What were you in the mood for?" Clarke turned her attention to Lexa. "we've got Coco pops, Cornflakes, Fruit Loops and Wheaties. Otherwise there's toast. Or if you want something hot I can do eggs." Clarke offered. Lexa shook her head.

"No, that's fine. I'll just have some wheaties." Lexa advised as she made her way over to the cupboard where Clarke was.

"Go sit down." Clarke said nudging her lightly with a smile on her face. "I'll get it for you."

"But –" Lexa began but was cut off by Clarke.

"Just think of it as a thank you." Clarke said and Raven raised her eyebrows.

"A thank you for what?" Raven teased with a smirk. Clarke rolled her eyes as she poured a bowl of Wheaties for herself and one for Lexa.

"Nothing like that." Clarke assured her. "Just you know, for the whole Finn thing." Clarke added with a shrug as she put a bowl down in front of Lexa.

"Oh." Raven began "I jut figured you would've thanked her for that last night." Raven said with a wink.

"I didn't say I didn't." Clarke pointed out.

"Good, cause like – Lexa deserves some loving after dealing with _that_ whole situation." Raven said while Lexa just tried to avoid eye contact with the rest of the table as she ate her cereal in silence.

"That is very true." Clarke said with a smile as she placed her hand on Lexa's knee, to try to say a non-verbal sorry for the conversation happening right now.

"So, I was thinking after last night and seeing Lexa take Finn down, do you think she could beat Bellamy's chin up record on the monkey bars down at the park?" Raven inquired,

"I don't know…" Clarke said looking at Lexa's shoulder with concern "She injured her shoulder a bit last night."

"No. Its fine now." Lexa pointed out and Clarke hummed in response – not believing that her shoulder was really that much better.

"Do you think you can beat Bellamy's record? You know what. I think we should have a one on one chin up face off after breakfast!" Raven said enthusiastically. "What do you say Bell?"

"I mean I'm game if Lexa is." He offered, looking over towards Clarke and Lexa.

Lexa shrugged "Sure, why not."

"Then it's decided. Chin up face off after breakfast!" Raven exclaimed and popped another marshmallow in her mouth. "My money is on Bellamy. Mostly because Clarke gave the insider tip away about Lexa's shoulder."

"You just want her to lose because she beat you at Mario Cart." Octavia chimed in with a laugh.

"Okay, _rude_." Raven said trying her best to sound offended.

"But not wrong." Octavia noted

"Don't let me down, Bell." she said as she placed a hand on his shoulder encouragingly.

"Okay. So, is it first to 100 or do we just keep going until one of us can't anymore?" Lexa asked turning attention away from the monkey bars her and Bellamy were standing under to look over at Raven.

"Yes, first to 100 or whoever lets go first loses. Simple enough." Raven paused for a moment "Wait until we get to our spectators spot. And then I'll count you guys in and then you can start." The two of them nodded in response.

The rest of them all headed over to the other end of the park and sat on the other playground equipment around the park so that they could watch the challenge unfold.

"Okay. Ready, Set. Go!" Raven Called out to them and The began lifting themselves up and lowering themselves down at the same pace, after about the first 10 Raven turned to Clarke.

"Are you sure she hurt her shoulder?"

"Well it was hurt last night." Clarke said "She did say it was fine now though so you may have backed the wrong one." Clarke said as they watched Lexa continue to move through the chin up motions effortlessly.

"Well at least it's a good show no matter what you're into." Raven said with a smirk and Octavia pulled a face.

"That's my brother!" she exclaimed looking mortified at Raven's comment.

"Just pointing out facts." Raven said simply "Seriously though -" She continued as she looking towards Clarke "-is she like an energiser bunny or something. How is she making that look so easy."

"She works in a gym, genius. You did not pick a very good challenge if you wanted her to lose so you could somehow feel better about your Mario Cart loss." Clarke said with a laugh.

"Damn it." She exclaimed disappointedly before her eyes brightened up as she thought of an idea. "Okay then, she needs a handicap."

"Oh?" Clarke said with curiosity. "And what is that going to be exactly?"

"You." Raven said with a smirk.

"Me?" Clarke questioned and Raven hummed and nodded in response.

"You're going to go over there and distract her."

"You want me to help Lexa lose this challenge?"

"You can't tell me you don't want to run your hands all over her. I mean even I'm impressed right now." Clarke looked down trying to avoid Raven's gaze.

"Okay, fine-" Clarke said getting up "-but you owe me."

"Please." Raven scoffed. "You owe me for giving you an excuse to get your hands all over her right now."

Clarke walked over in Lexa's direction who looked at her with a puzzled expression but continued her chin ups on the bars

"What are you doing, Clarke?" Lexa looked at her sceptically.

"Well, Raven really thought you were going to lose because she thought your shoulder was injured."

"I did tell you it was fine." Lexa said with a grin as she pulled her self up on the bar again.

"You have been known to lie about your pain." Clarke pointed out. Lexa conceded the point as she gave her a brief nod of her head.

"So has she sent you over here to tell us its over?"

"No." Clarke said and didn't elaborate so Lexa paused on the up part of the chin up and looked down at Clarke with questioning eyes

"Then why are you over here?"

"Well, Raven is under the impression I can distract you, and then you will lose."

"Oh? and how do you plan on doing that?" Lexa challenged her.

"Well, I mean given what happened last night with the massage, I think I have a good idea on how to distract you." Lexa was glad, at this point, her face probably looked flushed from the work out already. "I just don't really want to go in that direction without your permission." Lexa breathed out a laugh and then looked over towards Raven who was looking over towards Lexa and Clarke expectantly. "Think of it as an added part to the challenge?" Clarke offered.

"Okay, go for it." Lexa advised "I just hope Raven isn't too upset when I still win." Clarke let out a quiet laugh in response as she slid her hand up under Lexa's shirt over her stomach and could feel her muscles tense at the touch as Lexa's breath hitched.

"Am I allowed to bring up that over confidence of yours when you fall off?" Clarke teased as Lexa's ears went red.

"Your hands are cold." She defended weakly. They really weren't though and Clarke continued to run her hands over her stomach, her fingers tracing over the definition of her abs.

"Right." Clarke teased.

"Shut up." lexa sighed out looking up towards the sky, trying to avoid any visual of Clarke in front of her as she continued her chin up routine. That turned out to not be a great idea in hindsight as it just made Clarke's and slide down her stomach closer to her waistband. Lexa let out a groan at the contact.

"What's happening back there?" Bellamy asked trying to look over his shoulder so he could see what was happening behind him.

"Nothing!" Lexa exclaimed loudly. Clarke let out a laugh.

"Are you doing okay over there Lexa?" Raven called out from across the park with a smirk and Lincoln let out a laugh as he saw the glare Lexa sent Raven's way. Lexa shut her eyes again and went back to trying to ignore the presence of Clarke's hands running over her stomach.

"This was a terrible idea." Lexa groaned out as Clarke's hands slid around to her sides before her hands then returned to just above her waistband

"Did you want me to tell Raven I gave up on distracting you?" Clarke offered as she went to pull her hands away

"No!" Lexa exclaimed quickly as she opened her eyes and before she knew what her body was doing her legs had wrapped themselves around Clarke bringing her towards her. Clarke looked up at her with a surprised look that quickly turned into a teasing smile when she noticed the blush forming across Lexa's face.

"You're enjoying this." Clarke said with a smirk and she moved her hand to play with the waistband of Lexa's pants

"No! Yes! I mean, maybe. I don't know." Lexa squirmed at the contact, which just made everything worse, since she still had her legs wrapped around Clarke's waist. She was enjoying it. But she was getting increasingly turned on and she wasn't sure how much longer she could keep this up.

"Well, which one is it?" Clarke said sliding her hand slowly up Lexa's shirt getting a groan out of Lexa before sliding her hand back down to her waistband.

"Yes. God yes." Lexa admitted quietly with another groan as her stomach tensed under Clarke's touch. "Raven's going to get her win." She conceded and Clarke raised an eyebrow.

"So you were being over confident?" Clarke teased her again.

"I thought I had more self control than this, but apparently not." She let out a sigh as she let herself drop down from the bars onto the ground so she was standing in front of Clarke, who still hand her hands under Lexa's shirt.

'Yeah!" Raven yelled out excitedly "Looks like Bellamy is the winner." She said coming over to the three of them with Octavia and Lincoln following behind, both of whom were shooting questioning glances at Lexa and Clarke. "Well actually Clarke's ability to get her girlfriend turned on is the real winner here – _thank you_ Clarke." Lexa sighed at Raven's comment bending down to hide her face against Clarke's shoulder. "But Bellamy won the competition. Sorry I had to play dirty Lexa. But I'm sure you didn't really mind losing this one." Raven teased with a wink at Lexa.

"It's is definitely not the worst way to lose." Lexa mumbled as she pulled back from Clarke.

"Now you two can come join us over there. I hope neither of you smell bad." Raven said pointing towards where they had been sitting to watch the chin up competition.

"Okay, while you guys do that I think Clarke and I are going to go get a few bottles of water. I'm sure Bellamy and Lexa could use one." Octavia said looking pointedly at Clarke who just looked at her with a slight look of confusion but agreed anyway.

"Good idea." And before she knew it Octavia was dragging her away towards the house while the rest of them went and sat down.

"Okay, what was that?" Octavia asked seriously as they got inside the house.

"What was what?" Clarke shot back

"You and Lexa."

"Raven said to distract her…" Clarke pointed out.

"Yeah, but in case you didn't notice. Lexa is now crazy frustrated – I can't imagine that's a lot of fun for her. I mean I know she agreed to help you out but like… maybe relax on that side of things. You don't want to kill her with sexual frustration…" Octavia said seriously.

"No… I definitely noticed." Clarke said with a small smile.

"She's Lincon's best friend." Octavia warned her "don't be a dick."

"I'm not trying to be." Clarke stated "The first time it happened it wasn't even on purpose-"

"The first time?" Octavia exclaimed "What do you mean first time?"

"When I was helping her with her shoulder last night."

"Oh my god! Clarke, Have you two –" Octavia began before Clarke spoke up

"No! No, we haven't done that." Clarke told her.

"You _were_ happy Raven gave you an excuse to touch her!" Octavia let out a laugh.

"Shut up." Clarke said looking sheepish as she passed a bottle out of the fridge to Octavia.

"Unbelievable." Octavia continued to laugh. "if you wanted to date her you could've just actually asked her out."

"I didn't even know her then, Octavia. I was literally just trying to stop Jasper from awkwardly hitting on a girl who did not seem into it at all."

"And now you want to kiss her." Octavia teased with a laugh as Clarke threw the next bottle at her "Was there _cuddling_ last night?" Octavia asked with a smirk when Clarke blushed and threw a third bottle her way Octavia knew the answer.

"Seriously Clarke. Just talk to Lexa. She's into you. She walked straight into a pole when she first heard about how much noise you make in bed. I Don't think that was a coincidence." Octavia said trying to contain her laughter. "I can't believe the two of you cuddled with no one around and nether of you turned around to be like 'but there's no one here? We don't have to play the part now.'"

"It was cold." Clarke defended weakly.

"That's what you told her wasn't it? Seriously you need to talk to her. We're supposed to be heading back tonight, so you should talk to her while were here." Octavia said pushing Clarke towards the door now that they had the bottles of water in their hands.

"Okay, I'll talk to her. Just _stop_ poking me." Clarke said with a laugh as she moved out of Octavia's reach.

"You'd better. Or i'll have to hit you for being an idiot." Octavia teased her as they headed back towards the group. Once they joined them they passed the bottles around Lexa and Bellamy began drinking theirs right away. Clarke leant down behind Lexa.

"Can we go somewhere to talk?" She said quietly so the others couldn't hear them. Lexa nodded and put her bottle of water down before standing up looking at Clarke with a little bit of nervousness and concern in her eyes.

"If you go back to the house, just know that _we all_ know what you are doing." Raven told them when they stood up together. Octavia elbowed Raven in the ribs knowing that this was probably Clarke choosing to talk to Lexa as they had spoken about.

"We're just going for a walk." Clarke said seriously and Raven just looked at her with her eyebrows raised, unconvinced.

"Whatever you say Griffin." she said with a smirk and received another elbow in the ribs from Octavia. "And would you stop that." she said looking at Octavia and pushing her arm away from her as Clarke and Lexa headed away from the group towards the sea.

-  
End Chapter 7  
-


	8. Storms & Blackouts

-  
Chapter 8  
-

Once they got to the water they Clarke found a large rock and sat down on it motioning for Lexa to come sit down with her.

"How are you doing?"

"You mean after losing? I'm fine. I know I would've won if Raven didn't decide to play unfair and send you over." Lexa said with a quiet laugh.

"There's that over confidence again." Clarke teased.

"You think I would've lost regardless?" Lexa questioned as she furrowed her brow.

"Not at all." Clarke let out a soft laugh "Neither did Raven, which is why she sent me over in the first place."

"I think I should point out that you turned traitor against your girlfriend – well, fake girlfriend, technically – so that you could help Raven feel better about losing a game of Mario Cart." Lexa looked at her incredulously.

"She made a very compelling argument." Clarke informed her with a smile.

"Oh?" Lexa questioned, "What was her argument?"

"Well mostly it was that you looked pretty impressive up there and as your girlfriend I would be remiss if I _didn't_ get my hands all over you in that state."

"Your hands _were_ certainly all over me." Lexa pointed out.

"You did tell me to go for it." Clarke countered.

"Which was an oversight in judgement from me." Lexa said with a slight blush forming across her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, if I have made you feel awkward or embarrassed." Clarke apologised.

"No, don't be, it's fine. I'm not embarrassed exactly, just…" Lexa trailed off not really sure whether to continue to explain

"Just what?"

"I guess I am a little embarrassed, but only because of how I reacted." Lexa muttered avoiding eye contact with Clarke.

"You mean when you wrapped your legs around me and you whispered ' _Yes. God yes._ '?" Clarke teased lightly as she smiled at Lexa whose blush became more prominent and the tips of her ears went red.

Lexa put her head in her hands and sighed. "Yes, that." Lexa paused for a moment before continuing "I just don't want to make you feel awkward."

"Well, I can clear that up right now. You are not making me feel awkward at all." Clarke said honestly

"You don't feel weird bout it, at all?" Lexa asked with scepticism.

"What -about the fact that you're attracted to me? Why would I feel weird about that?" Clark asked seriously.

"Because we're fake dating – it's _supposed_ to be fake." Lexa sighed out sadly.

"Supposed to be?"

"Yes, supposed to be. I shouldn't enjoy the fact that I woke up spooning you this morning, I should not have enjoyed you being cuddled up to me when my alarm went off, I _really_ shouldn't have wanted to fight Finn because he hurt you and I really shouldn't be getting that turned on by you." Lexa blurted out "I should be faking all of that. But I'm not - and I completely understand if this has now gotten too weird for you."

"Lexa." Clarke said reaching her hand out to grab Lexa's

"Clarke…" She trailed off looking down at their hands.

"Maybe - maybe I'm glad you're not faking it." Lexa looked up hopefully at Clarke when she said this.

"Maybe?" Lexa asked quietly trying not to sound too hopeful.

"I'm _definitely_ glad you're not faking it." Clarke assured her. "I am really glad you defended my honour against Finn because you actually wanted to, and not just because you felt like you had to play the part, and I came to look for you this morning because I missed you spooning me, and I was really glad you bought my excuse of being cold to get you to come back to bed, because – well – because I like you Lexa." Clarke looked at her with sincerity.

"Like?" Lexa said not sure if she had heard her right.

"Yes, like. Maybe I'm not faking it anymore either." Clarke told her and Lexa looked at her in surprise "I thought you should know that before we went back home. I thought maybe we could try doing this without the faking it part."

"I think I'd like that, Clarke." Lexa said with a small smile.

"Thank god." Clarke said moving into Lexa's personal space. "Because I really want to kiss you." Clarke finished before she moved her hand up to the back of Lexa's head running her fingers through her hair as she pulled Lexa into her as she kissed her deeply. Lexa responded by moving a hand to rest on Clarke's hip pulling her closer after she had gotten over the initial shock. When they pulled back they both had smiles on their faces and Lexa had her arms around Clarke's waist while Clarke had her arms draped around Lexa's neck.

"You know, you're going to have to deal with my mum for real now." Clarke teased Lexa lightly before kissing her again.

"Worth it." Lexa said with a smile, as they pulled apart again. "Besides. I don't think it can get any worse than her thinking I'm a street thug. So it can only get better from here, right?"

"Let's hope so." Clarke said with a chuckle as she ran her fingers through Lexa's hair.

"Maybe, when we get back we can have a dinner where I have not gotten into a fight with your ex boyfriend?" Lexa suggested.

"That's true, I mean we already have done the awkward meet my mum thing." Clarke pointed out with a smile as she moved her hands down to the bottom of Lexa's shirt, playing with it in her hands as she gave Lexa a quick kiss. "I really should've been doing this more often." Clarke joked as she slide her hand underneath Lexa's shirt.

"Yeah, I don't know if I would've survived the weekend if this was a more frequent occurrence than it already was." Lexa admitted sheepishly.

"Hey, keep it PG 13!" Raven called out to them and they both let out a sigh and Clarke slide her hands out from under Lexa's shirt. Their moment alone had ended as they looked up noticing they were joined by everyone else.

"Abby said that it looks like there's a storm coming in quick that's going to stick around for most of the day. So it looks like were here for another night." Raven informed them.

"I guess I should probably let Anya know I won't be back tonight." Lexa said quietly to Clarke who nodded.

"Oh no! _Whatever_ will you do?" Raven teased looking over at the two of them who were now holding hands as they joined the group.

"I've got some ideas." Clarke said suggestively. Lexa reacted with wide eyes as she cleared her throat, her ears, again, going red. Lexa was surprised they hadn't just stayed that colour after the weekend she had had.

"Ugh." Bellamy groaned out. "I don't need to hear that."

"Agreed." Lincoln said with a laugh, but looked over in Octavia's direction with a questioning look.

"Yeah, Clarke. _Gross._ " Raven teased with a smile as she nudged Clarke lightly.

"Ohhh, so, it's okay when it helps _your_ plan." Clarke teased back.

"Exactly." Raven said in mock seriousness and Clarke rolled her eyes. "Do you think you could distract her next time she plays Mario Cart against me?" Raven asked.

"Sure, Raven." Clarke said with a laugh. "I'll see what I can do."

When they got inside the house the saw Abby and Marcus setting up the table with plates, knives and forks."We will probably have lunch ready in about 20 minutes." Abby told them as they walked into the kitchen.

"In that case, I might shower?" Lexa said as more of a question to Clarke.

"Probably a good idea." Clarke said "I'll show you where the towels are."

"And I'm going to use the bathroom." Octavia said as she joined the two of them and headed up the stairs.

"The towels are in this cupboard here." Clarke said as she opened the door "Pick whichever one you want. If you need anything else I'll be in my room so, just call out."

"Thanks." Lexa said as she headed into the bathroom. Once Octavia heard the shower running she turned to Clarke.

"I assume your walk was so you could talk about things? It looked like it went well." Octavia observed.

"It did. It went really well. She even offered to have a proper dinner with my mum when we get back."

"Wow. She must really like you if she's willing to go through the mess that that is probably going to be after this weekend." Octavia said with a short laugh.

"I might need to prep her for it." Clarke let out a chuckle.

"Plus side -" Octavia began "- you get an extra night with Lexa away from the 'real world' and hopefully your mum will not ask her too many questions tonight."

"I did ask her to give her a chance, so hopefully that means a little less interrogation. But I guess we will have to wait and see."

"I think as long as she doesn't beat up anymore people while were here you guys should be fine. I can imagine your mum stressing about it to Marcus though." Octavia joked.

"The dinner thing probably really isn't a bad idea. Might help mum see Lexa as more than the girl who beat up her daughters ex." Octavia nodded in response.

"On that note; I am actually going to use the toilet, because I really do need to go, then I'm going to go back downstairs to probably get my ass kicked by Raven at Mario Cart. So I'll see you down there later." She said before adding in a teasing tone "Have fun."

Clarke headed into her bedroom and grabbed her sketchpad before moving over to her bed and sat down on it and began to draw while she waited for Lexa to finish in the shower. She didn't have to wait too long but she had gotten out a rough black and white sketch of Lexa doing chin ups from earlier in the day.

"I'm pretty sure I was wearing a T–Shirt while I was doing chin ups, Clarke." Lexa teased as she sat down on the bed next to Clarke, looking over at the paper she was drawing on. This got a slight blush from Clarke.

"You weren't actually supposed to see that." Clarke informed her, looking lightly embarrassed as she put the sketchbook away.

"It was very good anyway. I've never actually had someone draw me before." Lexa admitted, "It's flattering." Lexa smiled and paused for moment looking at Clarke with uncertainty "Would you – I mean – do you mind if I keep it?"

"You want to keep my half undressed drawing of you?" Clarke asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"Like I said – It's very good and it is the first drawing I've ever had done of me. So, yeah. I would like to keep it, if you would be okay with that."

"You're getting sentimental about a picture I drew because of me feeling your abs." Clarke teased lightly and Lexa shrugged. "It's not really finished or anything. It was just a sketch, but yes, you can keep it." Clarke said as she grabbed her sketchbook back out and tore the page out, handing it to Lexa.

"Should you call Anya?" Clarke asked as Lexa put the drawing down on the bedside table next to her.

"I probably should." Lexa agreed and began calling Anya.

"You had better be calling me to tell me you spoke to Clarke and you're calling me for a pre-sex pump up talk. You got this Lex, just remember, you're The Commander." Anya teased over the phone. Lexa looked over at Clarke who let out a laugh. She hadn't realised how loud her phone was until right now as her ears went red again.

"Anya!" Lexa huffed out awkwardly.

"That was her laughing wasn't it?" Anya said and Lexa could tell she was trying hard not to laugh over the phone right now.

"Yes." Lexa grumbled out before turning her attention to Clarke who was now curled up right next to her.

"I take it the conversation did go well then."

"Yes, but that wasn't why I called." Lexa brushed off the first topic of conversation awkwardly. She didn't want to have the conversation with Clarke right next to her. She figured Clarke would probably end up hearing all about everything from Anya at some point anyway but it didn't have to be right now.

"Okay, then what's the call for?" as Anya spoke Lexa felt Clarke hands slide underneath her shirt again much like earlier when Lexa was doing chin ups. She let out what sounded like a cross between a gasp and a squeak as she went to respond to Anya.

"Lexa?" Anya asked sounding confused.

"I uhm…" She trailed off as she felt Clarke's lips against her neck before she began kissing down her neck softly. Lexa let out a moan at the contact.

"Seriously, why'd you call?"

"Uh well-" Lexa began, sounding very distracted "there's going to – _Clarke._ " Lexa groaned out as Clarke began sucking on her pulse point while her hand continued to run up and down Lexa's stomach slowly her nails scratching lightly over her skin.

"Seriously. Hurry up and tell me. I do not need to hear what is happening right now." Anya said with a laugh.

"There's a storm rolling in really soon so were stuck here overnight. I wont be back until later tomorrow." She informed Anya, without taking a breath, before letting out a gasp as Clarke's hand moved down to her waistband and began fiddling with it lightly.

"You should've just text me. It would be been less incriminating than this phone call." Anya teased.

"Yes, well, this was not what I planned to happen during this phone call." Lexa said looking pointedly at Clarke who was now moving so that she was straddling Lexa's hips before she leant down so that she could kiss Lexa who, despite being in the middle of a phone call, kissed her back.

" _Apparently_ your girlfriend had other ideas." Anya commented as she heard a muffled moan into the phone.

"Apparently." Lexa mumbled against Clarke's lips.

"And on that note, I'm going to go so that _Blondie_ can have you all to herself." Anya let out a quiet laugh, hanging up on her end before Lexa could get out a goodbye. Lexa put her hand out with her phone in it feeling around for the bedside table before putting her phone down.

"So how did Anya take the news?" Clarke asked in between kisses.

"I think she was more worried about what was happening on this end of the phone call." Lexa hummed.

"I don't know if worried is the right word." Clarke joked.

"No, probably not, but I'm definitely going to get some good natured teasing when I get back." Lexa pointed out

"You've put up with Raven all weekend, I'm sure it wont be _that_ bad." Clarke said as she moved down to trail kisses along Lexa's jaw line and ran her hands up underneath her shirt again.

"That's true." Lexa agreed distractedly "I mean it's not like it's a bad trade off." Lexa pointed out and Clarke hummed in response as she continued kissing slowly down Lexa's neck as her hands slowly made their way back down Lexa's stomach to the waistband of her pants before tugging lightly at them getting a groan in response out of Lexa.

"Clarke!" they both heard Abby call out from downstairs "Food is ready! Please don't make me send Raven up to get you!" Lexa let out a frustrated groan this time as Clarke pulled away from her.

"Unless you actually want Raven to walk in on anything, we should probably head down and get some food." Clarke pointed out to lexa who had moved her hands to Clarke's waist to stop her from getting off her. She let out a defeated sigh as she removed her hands so that Clarke could move.

"Well, that shower was a waste of time." Lexa joked.

"Not entirely. I mean you do smell very pretty." Clarke teased.

" I meant for me."

"It could be worse." Clarke noted as she stood up at the side of the bed and continued when Lexa looked up at her questioningly "You could've been about to get off and Raven or my mum could've walked in. I forgot to shut the door." Clarke said comically.

"Yeah, no, you're right. That would be worse." Lexa admitted, sitting up and swinging her legs off the side of the bed, before standing up to join Clarke before they headed downstairs to join the others.

***  
After they all finished eating dinner they had moved back into the lounge room and were sitting around the room without any power as it had all cut out as the storm had rolled in. They managed to find a few candles around the place and lit them so that they had a light source inside.

"So how long is it supposed to storm for?" Raven asked Octavia as they looked out at the dark clouds outside the window as the rain lashed against it.

"Only overnight. It should clear up tomorrow morning. Then I guess we can leave whenever we decide to." Octavia informed them.

"I mean I wouldn't mind a bit of a sleep in." Bellamy let them know "All those chin ups tired me out." He said with a laugh.

"Suck it up." Octavia said with a smile as she ruffled his hair. "It's not like you were the only one doing them."

"How are you holding up anyway?" Raven turned her attention to Lexa who was cuddled up on the couch with Clarke who had her arms wrapped around Lexa's waist as she rested her head against her chest.

"Fine, I mean I don't think I got as many done as Bellamy anyway, since _someone_ decided distracting me was the only way to get me to lose." Raven put her hands up in mock defence in response to Lexa's comment.

"Hey, it worked, didn't it?" Raven pointed out with a smile as Lexa conceded with a nod at the comment. "Definitely using this plan the next time I play you at Mario Cart."

"I don't think it works as well if you tell the person your plan." Octavia pointed out.

"Yeah, I don't think It would matter how prepared she was -" Raven let out a laugh. "-our girl has some major pull with Lexa."

"You know we're right here, right?" Clarke said indignantly

"Of course – it wouldn't be any fun if you weren't." Raven joked.

"Of course it wouldn't." Clarke sighed.

"So what is the plan tonight anyway?" Lincoln asked "other than Raven teasing Clarke and Lexa." he added.

"Well since the power is out, that means there's no chance for Raven to win back her dignity in Mario Cart." Octavia said, teasing Raven.

"One day I will get my title back." Raven pouted for a moment before speaking again. "I'm sure I saw twister in one of the cupboards upstairs though. We could play that."

"If Bellamy thinks he can handle it after _all of those chin ups_." Octavia mocked him with a smile.

"I'm not that tired." He pouted.

"We will see when we start playing." Raven joined in on teasing him.

"Whatever." He said furrowing his brow.

"I'll go grab it. I'm pretty sure I remember which cupboard I saw it in." Raven said getting up and heading up stairs. After about 5 minutes Raven had found the game of twister and returned to the group.

"I think I'm going to be the spinner." Raven said as she grabbed out the mat and spinner from the box.

"No cheating!" Bellamy told her as they moved the furniture around a little so that they could fit the mat down in the middle of the room.

"How am I going to cheat at this?" Raven deadpanned.

"By picking the colours yourself." Bellamy advised her.

"You can all see the spinner. I think it would be a little hard to cheat." Raven let out a laugh "Now go get in your positions." Raven told them and they did as they were told.

After about 3 games (Octavia had won two while Lexa had won the one just before this) they were now nearing the end of the fourth game when Clarke spoke up.

"Seriously, Raven?" Clarke said shooting a look over her shoulder at Raven. By this stage Lincoln and Octavia were out as Lincoln had slipped while trying to move his right hand to blue earlier because he had not taken his socks off and taken Octavia down with him, Bellamy had almost went down with them as they fell but he had somehow managed to stay upright while it all unfolded.

"Yes, seriously." She said looking pointedly at the spinner "The board says left foot green. So get to it." Raven said with a laugh as Clarke moved her foot from its previous position and reaching over Lexa to the closest available green.

"I bet this is normally the other way around." Raven joked as Clarke was now leaning over Lexa who was in a position so that the two of them were face to face. "Seeing as though Lexa is 'The Commander' and all." As this comment Lexa's ears went red.

"Raven. just spin for Bellamy's turn." Clarke growled and Raven obliged.

"Okay Bell, Right hand blue."

"Are you kidding me?" Bellamy let out a frustrated sigh as he began to move himself around - by this stage he was beginning to look like a pretzel. " Clarke is practically just in a push up position and Lexa is in like a revere push up and I'm here practically contorted." He frowned as he finally got his hand onto the blue circle.

"Can't help it if the universe wants you to be a pretzel and wants the two of them on top of each other." Raven said with a wink.

"Raven. I swear to god." Clarke growled out as she dropped down a little because of her arms getting tired. "Okay, I don't know how much longer I can keep this up." Clarke said with her arms shaking underneath her before she collapsed on top of Lexa and took her down with her. "Sorry." She said apologetically to Lexa, lifting her head up to kiss her softly.

"It's okay." Lexa shrugged still underneath Clarke. "Not the worst way to lose a game of Twister."

"With all these candles everywhere this looks kind of romantic." Raven gestured towards Clarke and Lexa "You know, aside from Pretzel Boy on the floor over there." she noted as Bellamy stretched out his limbs.

"Pretzel Boy. Your new Superhero name." Octavia teased her brother and he shot her a glare in return.

"Need any help stretching out?" Lincoln offered to Bellamy and Octavia hit his shoulder.

"Don't help him." She laughed lightly as Bellamy continued to stretch on the ground.

"Are you just going to lay there all night?" Raven asked Clarke who was still lying on top of Lexa and now cuddled against her chest while Lexa had her arms wrapped around Clarke's waist keeping her stable. "And look at Lexa being a gentlewoman and keeping her hands above the waist at all times." Raven added, teasing Lexa.

"No." Clarke sighed "I can't imagine this is comfy for Lexa." Clarke said as she rolled off to the side so she was lying down next to her. "She is a very respectful girlfriend." Clarke agreed with Raven "Even when she doesn't have to be." she added, as she kissed Lexa on the cheek, before sitting up. Lexa followed suit, sitting up as well.

"Have I told you, you two are ridiculously cute together." Raven shared with them "Like almost vomit inducing levels of cute." She joked with a smile.

"You were doing so well until you mentioned vomit." Octavia teased Raven who shrugged in response.

"I tried." Raven said as the lights came back on.

"Looks like we've got power back. I vote we watch some cheesy rom-com." Bellamy offered as Clarke and Octavia moved to start blowing out the candles. "All those in favour say yes." And there was a chorus of yes's around the room.

"Now we just have to pick one." Octavia said opening up the DVD drawer.

"This is going to take a while…" Raven said as they all scanned over the DVDS in front of them.

-  
End Chapter 8  
-

I'm sorry this took so long but you know I wasn't really feeling like writing much after 3x07 and then life kind of got in the way. Hopefully the next chapter will be up a little quicker.

Hope you still enjoyed it.


	9. Late Night Surprises

-  
Chapter 9 - Late Night Surprises  
-

They managed to finally decide on watching She's The Man after Raven had shot down every other suggestion with a flat out 'no.' Clarke had gotten them all blankets before they started the movie. Clarke and Lexa were sharing one, Raven was sat on the other end of the couch with a blanket of her own, while Octavia and Lincoln also shared a blanket on the smaller two seater lounge while Bellamy sat in the recliner with a blanket of his own. The storm had brought the temperature down considerably from earlier in the day.

As the movie went on Clarke cuddled in closer to Lexa, nuzzling into her neck and wrapping her arms around Lexa's waist while Lexa moved her arm so it was resting over Clarke's shoulder.

"What time are you all thinking of leaving tomorrow?" Abby asked as she walked through into the room looking between them all. Clarke felt Lexa tense against her moving her hand awkwardly trying to find a new position to rest it.

"Relax." Clarke said quietly with a soft laugh as she grabbed lexa's hand moving it back and she entwined their fingers as she lightly rubbed her thumb over her hand.

"I just didn't want her to think I was-" Lexa began.

"Being inappropriate? Feeling me up?" Clarke finished with a smirk which caused lexa's cheeks to flush pink from embarrassment.

"Yes." Lexa stated still looking embarrassed as Raven answered Abby.

"I think we'd probably Leave after lunch. Apparently Bellamy is _tired_ and needs a _sleep in._ " She teased poking out her tongue as he frowned at her and threw a cushion in her direction. "Rude." She stated with a serious look on her face before letting out a laugh when Bellamy was hit with a cushion to the side of his face thrown by Octavia.

"Sibling love…" Lincoln said with a smile before Octavia cuddled back into his chest.

"Okay, before this turns into an all out war…" Abby began and Bellamy put down the cushion he had planned to throw back in Octavia's direction.

"Marcus and I were planning an early morning and getting out of here before eight. So we will just take the little boat back and we will see you when you get back." She paused for a moment before turning her attention to Clarke and Lexa. "Feel free to bring Lexa back with you for dinner if she isn't sick of us by now. Goodnight everyone, try not stay up too late. Bellamy _is_ tired after all." She said teasing him as she left getting a laugh out of Raven as he pouted.

"Feel free to say no to that." Clarke said quietly to Lexa.

"I did say I'd have dinner with you and your mum away from here."

"That's true," Clarke noted "but it doesn't have to be so soon if you're not ready for the potential train wreak that could be." Clarke teased her.

"I'm sure as long as I don't turn up with anymore bruises or cuts after fighting with your ex-boyfriends it will be a step in the right direction." Lexa said with a soft laugh.

"Good point. That would be progress." Clarke said with a smile and poked Lexa lightly in the rib "You're positive you're fine with coming to dinner and spending more time with Mum, Marcus and I?"

"I'm always fine spending more time with you." Lexa told her and Clarke let out a quiet chuckle.

" _Smooth_." She teased, nudging her gently.

"But yes, I'm more than happy to have dinner with you all when we get back tomorrow night. I might just have to let Anya know I'll be back later." Lexa said as she manoeuvred around so that she could pull her phone from her pocket and began sending a message to Anya.

 **Lexa: Anya, I'll be back late tomorrow night. I'm going over to Clarke's for dinner with her and her mum. Leave the light on for me so I can see when I get home.**

 _Anya: What, you're going for dinner and not staying the night? Are you trying to be all respectful and shit? I mean I know that's your thing but like come on Lex. Get some._

At that response Clarke let out a laugh while Lexa hid her face from Clarke, she could tell she was going red.

"Here, pass me your phone." Clarke said as she extended her hand out to take the phone from Lexa who passed it over to her.

"What are you doing?" Lexa asked with curiosity.

"Do you want to stay the night?" Clarke asked her and Lexa looked at her with uncertainty "Ignore the whole trying to be respectful part of your brain right now, this is me inviting you to stay over."

"Then yes." Lexa said honestly. "I would really like to stay over."

"Cool, then it's settled" Clarke said and began replying to Anya's message.

 **Lexa: You didn't let me get around to asking her first! But she's definitely staying over. And if everything goes well we will both be getting some ;) - Clarke**

 _Anya: Ha. I like this girl._

Clarke handed the phone back with a smirk as Lexa began to reply.

 **Lexa: yeah, I like her too.**

 _Anya: *heart eyes Emoji* - that's you FYI._

Lexa's ears felt hot as she saw Clarke had seen the reply

 **Lexa: Goodnight Anya.**

Lexa put her phone away and turned her attention to Clarke who had gone back to resting her head against Lexa's shoulder.

"So, I'm clearly better at impressing people in your life." Clarke joked.

"Not to butt in or anything Clarke, but Lexa here impressed us all with her mad skills. Except for your mum, but everyone else is totally on board the Lexa is badass train. I got your back dude." Raven said as she bumped her chest with her first for emphasis and Clarke let out a sigh.

"Okay, you make a good point." Clarke conceded with a laugh as she wrapped her arms tighter around Lexa's waist.

"Seriously though. You two are _almost_ as gross and coupley as those two over there." she said signalling over to Octavia and Lincoln as she took in the scene next to her.

"Just go back to watching the movie." Clarke said with a smile as she nudged raven with her foot. Lexa smiled at the whole situation happening around her. She should thank Jasper next time she sees him for hitting on her and making this whole situation possible.

"You know," Lexa said quietly trying not to disturb the others who were not back to paying attention to the movie "I'm really glad that Jasper guy hit on me at Octavia's party." Lexa admitted and Clarke raised an eyebrow with a teasing smile on her face.

"Really? You seemed _really_ not impressed at the time that he was." She let out a soft laugh.

"Well, yeah." Lexa conceded "At the time I was just hoping he would stop talking, but I think he did me a huge favour – he's the reason for me meeting you."

"Sap." Clarke commented but leaned in to give Lexa a soft kiss "I can't believe there are people at your gym that call you _The Commander._ " Clarke teased her.

"I can be intimidating when I want to." Lexa pointed out. "I feel like the incident with Finn at least gives me some points for the intimidation factor."

"I suppose that's true." Clarke admitted "You and your 'street thuggery' get you some points on that front." There was silence for a moment before Clarke spoke up again. "Do you mind moving to sit there?" Clarke said gesturing towards the arm of the couch as she moved her self up off Lexa, "My leg is going numb sitting on this side for too long." Clarke reasoned with her.

"Sure." Lexa sat up and moved herself so that her back was up against the arm of the couch and Clarke sat herself between her legs resting her back against Lexa who wrapped her arms around Clarke's waist before Clarke pulled the blanket up over the two of them again. "Better?" she asked and Clarke nodded leaning her head back against Lexa's shoulder.

Lexa regretted this decision about 5 minutes later when Raven and Clarke decided that movie time was the time to throw cushions at each other and try poking each other with their feet this had been going on for the past 5 minutes. This particular throw of the cushion from Raven resulted in Clarke squirming against her to get out of the way – which she did. Unfortunately for Lexa she had just rubbed against a very sensitive spot between her legs and she let out a groan at the contact. Clarke quickly turned her head around at the noise with concern in her eyes

"Are you okay? I didn't hurt you did it?" Clarke said as she knocked down the next Pillow thrown at her by Raven

"It's definitely not pain." Lexa mumbled resting her head against Clarke's back and letting out a sigh

"What?" Clarke said looking confused so Lexa continued awkwardly

"Well you're um – you're in between my legs and whenever you move around… well… you know." Lexa mumbled awkwardly against Clarke's shoulder.

"Oh…" Clarke said, realisation dawning on her face as her own cheeks went red.

"It's fine." Lexa assured her "Like I said it's definitely not pain." she let out an awkward laugh.

"Did you want me to move?" Clarke asked and Lexa shook her head before Clarke was then hit in the head with a pillow making her to jump and move against Lexa's centre causing another groan to escape from Lexa.

"I think someone is a bit tired." Raven said looking over towards Bellamy who had now dozed off in the armchair.

"It is getting kind of late." Lincoln said as he looked at his phone for the time as the credits rolled on screen.

"Why did you have to find such a respectable, mature guy to date?" Raven asked Octavia who shrugged.

"I need _some kind_ of maturity in my life since I'm surrounded by you three all the time."

"Rude." Raven said with a smile on her face as she threw a cushion over towards Bellamy while he slept "Wake up, sleepy head." She exclaimed as it hit him square in the side of the face.

"You're just proving my point." Octavia said with a laugh before standing up to turn the TV off while Lincoln folded their blanket placing it on the end of their seat.

"Come on, Bell" Raven said as she walked over to him poking him in is side "Time to go to bed."

"I'm not five." He pouted as he folded his blanket grumpily before looking towards Clarke. "Where do you want these?" he said motioning to the blankets around the room.  
"Just leave them, I'll put them away. Wouldn't want you falling asleep while you do it." She teased him.

"Ha-Ha" He mock laughed but placed his folded up blanket down in front of Clarke. "I'll see you all tomorrow morning." He said with a smile. "Apparently beating Lexa is exhausting even if she has a handicap." He joked with a yawn as he left the room and the others soon followed saying their goodnights as well. As soon as Clarke heard them going up the stairs she turned around – still in-between Lexa's legs – so she was facing her.

"Did you want any help with the blankets?" Lexa asked once Clarke had turned around to face her. Clarke shook her head before leaning down to kiss Lexa softly.

"You know I've been wanting to be alone with you for like half the day. Since we were interrupted by my friends outside." Clarke said against Lexa's lips in between kisses

"Hmm have you now?" Lexa mumbled into the kiss as she slid her hands down clarkes back until they were resting on her ass.

" _Mmhm_." Clarke hummed before biting Lexa's lip and tugging lightly getting a groan out of Lexa before her hands squeezed Clarke's ass, and pulled her closer to her.

"That definitely makes me feel less guilty about the things I was thinking about instead of paying attention to the movie." Lexa let out a quiet laugh. Clarke reacted by pulling back with a mock shocked expression on her face.

"I thought you were all proper and chivalrous." She said teasing Lexa both with her words and her hands that were now snaking up underneath her shirt.

"Clarke." Lexa said looking at her seriously "I walked into a pole when Raven joked about how loud you are in bed-"

"Wait - that was actually why you walked into the pole?" Clarke said looking mildly surprised "I just thought you were clumsy." Clarke laughed.

"Nope. It was definitely because of the thoughts that that comment put into my head." Lexa's ears went slightly red at the tips from the admission.

"I'm a little concerned the real thing isn't going to live up to the expectations now." Clarke said looking unsure of herself.

"Clarke." Lexa leaned up for a moment, looking into Clarke's eyes. "Everything so far with you has been better than my brain could ever imagine. That won't be any different – and we don't have to rush into anything either. If you don't want to-" Lexa was cut off by Clarke kissing her deeply and sliding a hand further up Lexa's shirt and underneath her bra as she massaged Lexa's breast electing a moan out of Lexa as Clarke felt her nipple harden underneath her touch. Lexa's hands were soon tugging at Clarke's shirt to pull it off. Clarke obliged as she sat up lifting her shirt up and removing it before throwing it onto the coffee table next to them.

Clarke moved her lips to Lexa's neck kissing and sucking her pulse point as Lexa rain her hands up and down Clarke's back and pulled her closer towards her. Lexa was distracted by Clarke kissing her neck that she didn't notice one of Clarke's hands move down to undo her jeans before sliding a hand in-between her legs.

"Fuck. Clarke. Warn a girl next time." She tried to let out a laugh that quickly turned into a moan as Clarke circled her clit lightly.

"Sorry – I thought you would've noticed me undoing your button. Apparently not." Clarke let out a chuckle against Lexa's neck before kissing Lexa deeply to quiet the moans escaping from Lexa as she applied more pressure against her clit.

"Fuck." Lexa said throwing her head back as she bucked her hips trying to get more contact with Clarke's hand. " _Clarke._ " She groaned out.

"Oh my god!" they heard from the doorway and Clarke's hand was pulled out from Lexa's pants as Clarke scrambled to grab her shirt from the table next to them.

"Mum!" Clarke exclaimed with embarrassment as she put her shirt back on still straddling Lexa while Lexa rushed to do her button and zipper back up.

"Don't _mum_ me." Abby said "You have a bedroom upstairs so that I don't have to walk in on this!" she said covering her eyes and sounding just as embarrassed as Clarke while Lexa sank down lower hoping the couch would somehow swallow her up.

"I thought you were in bed asleep!"

" _I was_. I thought you had left the TV on downstairs so I came to turn it off. I was mistaken." Abby said shaking her head as she turned around to leave the room. "Next time just take the 2 minutes it would take to get to your room!" She called out as she walked down the hallway and Clarke collapsed against Lexa's chest mumbling into it.

"Well…" Lexa began as she wrapped her arms around Clarke holding her close as she continued to hide her face. "I have made a great impression on your mum this weekend." Lexa said furrowing her brow.

"At least now we can interchange between _two_ different uncomfortable topics at dinner tomorrow night." Clarke mumbled as she turned her head to the side so Lexa could hear her. "And I mean it definitely could've been worse. She could've walked in on us with my head between your legs."

" _Clarke._ " Lexa groaned squirming underneath Clarke, still quite obviously turned on despite being walked in on.

"Go. to. bed!" They both went red as they heard Abby call out from her bedroom down the hallway.

"And that would be the cue to head upstairs." Clarke said getting off of Lexa and began picking up the blankets.

"I feel like the cue was probably when she walked in on us." Lexa deadpanned.

"Good point." Clarke let out a chuckle "Can you help me with these?" Lexa nodded as she stood up grabbing the rest of the blankets and following Clarke to the closet before passing them over to Clarke to put away.

"So now that that is all cleaned up and were not going to get woken up at 7 in the morning by my mum complaining about us leaving everything out for her to tidy up, we should probably head upstairs."

"Yeah – I don't really want to get caught by your mum again." Lexa's cheeks tinged pink.

"You think I can't keep my hands off you for like one minute for us to get upstairs?" Clarke challenged " _someone_ is full of herself." She teased and poked Lexa in the rib who shot her a look as if to say you're proving my point.

"Okay that doesn't count." Clarke defended before she wrapped her arms around Lexa's waist from behind and sliding under her shirt as they walked towards the stairs.

"And this?" Lexa smiled as she turned her head so she could see Clarke.

"I said you were full of yourself. I didn't say you were _wrong_." Clarke said with a smile as she rested her head against Lexa's shoulder blades. Lexa stopped at the bottom of the stairs causing Clarke to bump into her and raise her eyebrow at the girl in front of her.

"Why did you stop?"

"Hop on." Lexa said signalling for Clarke to jump onto her back.

"Really? you're going to piggyback me up the stairs."

"What? You don't trust me?" Lexa said with a playful smile knowing full well that Clarke was going to jump onto her back.

"Fine, but if this wakes my mum up when we fall down the stairs – its on you." Clarke joked.

"I will take that risk." Lexa said again motioning for Clarke to jump up who did and now had her hands wrapped lightly around Lexa's neck as she rested her chin on Lexa's shoulder. She moved Lexa's hair out of the way so she could kiss down her neck lightly.

"Okay, well now if we fall down the stairs, it's on you." Lexa let out a laugh as her breath hitched in her throat at the contact of Clarke's lips on her skin

" _I'll take that risk._ " Clarke mumbled against Lexa's neck before she continued to train kisses along Lexa's neck. When they got up to the top of the stairs and outside of Clarke's bedroom Lexa put Clarke down.

"I'm just going to grab my PJ's and them I'll get ready for bed." Lexa said walking into Clarke's room.

"I'll just go brush my teeth." Clarke said as she headed down towards the bathroom. Clarke had finished brushing her teeth and had washed her face before she waked past Lexa on her way back to her room.

"I don't even know why you're bothering with Pyjamas." Clarke said with a smirk as she walked past Lexa on the way back to her room.

"Well that's presumptuous." Lexa said as she turned back to look over her shoulder at Clarke who was wearing a smirk on her face.

"Please." She scoffed "We would've fucked on the couch if my mum didn't walk in." she said with a teasing smile as Lexa's cheeks went red.

"Just – Just go to the bedroom and let me get changed." Lexa muttered tying to keep some level of composure.

"Okay, _Commander_." Clarke said with a teasing smirk and emphasised it with a salute.

" _Clarke._ " Lexa whined as she heard Clarke laughing all the way back to the bedroom.

-  
End chapter 9  
-

So I hope this was okay, and I'm sorry for the wait. It's a little bit of A. writers block B. I've never written anything remotely smutty so that was hard. C. Life, family and sports seem to be taking up a lot of time at the moment haha

But yeah anyway hopefully you all enjoyed this one and lets hope the next chapter doesn't take as long…


End file.
